ELLA CAMINA EN BELLEZA
by Dark Veggie
Summary: Legolas dio un grito de agonía... como jamás se oyó... ¡¡TERMINADO! ¿Que pasa cuando te das cuentas de tus sentimientos tardíamente? LegolasArwen
1. Default Chapter

ELLA CAMINA EN BELLEZA 

(SHE WALKS IN BEAUTY)

Traducción por: Dark Veggie: una de esas noches.

Era una de esas noches en las que ella se movía entre las sombras caminando hacia su habitación. Se detuvo brevemente en el umbral, entonces levantó una mano para empujar la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera estar adentro.

Era una de esas noches en las que ella se deslizaba a la esquina de su cama y observó su forma de dormir. En todos los años que lo conocía, ella lo quería aún más cuando lo veía dormir. Ciertamente, él era hermoso. Un pálido rayo de luna brilló tenuemente sobre su pecho desnudo y le dio a su rostro un aire aún más sutil. Arwen amaba ver a su querido amigo dormir, por que le recordaba épocas más sencillas. Épocas más felices. Regresó al pasado, cuando ambos eran jóvenes elfos y forjaron una amistad que sobreviviría por siglos.

Era una de esas noches cuando Legolas sentía su mirada e inmediatamente despertaba y fijaba sus brillantes ojos en ella. Ella estaba parada en una esquina de su cama, con un vestido pálido que flotaba sobre su cuerpo y con sus interrogantes ojos violetas. Como siempre, ella estaba magnifica.

Era una de esas noches en las que sin mucho que decir él levantaba las sábanas y la aceptaba en su cama.

Era una de esas noches donde, como siempre, se vieron el uno al otro y él pacientemente esperó a que hablara. Ella visitaría a menudo su recámara durante la noche cada vez que él estuviera en Rivendell. A veces por que estaba aburrida, otras por que estaba preocupada y la mayoría de las veces solo por que deseaba estar en su compañía.

Era una de esas noches en las que ella buscaba su presencia solo por comodidad. En el pasado, después de que habían sido mandados a la cama por sus padres, ella irrumpía en la habitación de él en la primera oportunidad que se presentaba. Allí continuaban con sus juegos llenos de imaginación y viajaban a lugares grandiosos siempre en busca de aventuras. Permanecían despiertos toda la noche y las primeras luces del día hasta que finalmente se agotaban y caían dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Era una de esas noches en las que ella recordaba la amistad más grande que jamás hubiera conocido. Hablaron de memorias entrañables y de grandes aventuras, de los amigos que tuvieron durante su vida. Ella no negaba que lo amaba. Él había sido un apoyo constante la mayor parte de su vida y por eso ella estaría eternamente agradecida. Y tal vez ella era la única en toda la tierra media que él había amado libremente y sin reserva. Para ella, también era su fortaleza. Siempre que él se sintiera solo, solamente tenía que pensar en ella para pensar en la belleza del mundo y saber que en su corazón siempre habría algo bueno en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Era una de esas noches que les daban paz a ambos. Ninguno de los dos se sentía culpable por sus acciones. Cualquier persona que los conocía sabía de sus visitas nocturnas, desde el día en que Elrond los encontró durmiendo en medio de un completo desorden. Se escuchaba un tema entre los elfos acerca del florecimiento de un romance entre ellos. Pero simplemente no podía ser. Arwen lo amaba¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero no, ella no estaba enamorada de él, lo estaba de Aragorn. Legolas nunca sería tan abiertamente sincero con ella en público. No pasaba de una rutina nocturna, un hábito. Él nunca podría estar íntimamente con ella.

Era una de esas noches en las que ambos se sentían tranquilos y cómodos entre los brazos del otro. Ella levantó muy suavemente una mano y acarició sus mejillas apenas rozando con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la suave superficie. Con la misma suavidad él acomodó algunos filamentos perdidos de su cabello sedoso detrás de su oído. Entonces ella le dio la espalda, como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, señalando el final de la conversación. Y como siempre él se le acercó más a ella y le colocó un brazo protector alrededor de la cintura. Cuando ella era más joven encontraba difícil dormir sin su brazo que proporcionaba seguridad y calor. Ella gozaba de su presencia cada vez que podía.

Era una de esas noches en las que todo se sentía bien en el mundo.

Era una de esas noches donde a pesar de toda la agitación que sentía en su corazón, ella caía dormida con una sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios.


	2. Territorio Peligroso

CAPITULO I  
  
"TERRITORIO PELIGROSO"  
  
Arwen se sentía resplandeciente. Sintió como un rayo de luz le bañaba los dedos de los pies y los sentía quemarse por el calor. Se acerco el pie y examinó sus delicados dedos. En ese momento ella estaba totalmente contenta. Una mezcla de olor a tierra y a algo raro pero familiar le dio la bienvenida en su nariz. Mientras ella respiraba los primeros rayos de la mañana.  
  
Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la frente y le arrastraba algunos cabellos a través de su piel. Los brazos fuertes la abrazaron y la atrajeron más a su cuerpo. Ella se sentía en paz. Amada. Y resplandecía intensamente.  
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
Una oleada de pánico surgió en su pecho y el miedo se asomó en su cara cuando se dio cuenta de los cómodos brazos que estaban alrededor de ella no eran de Aragorn sino de alguien más.  
  
La saludó la cara angelical de su querido amigo Legolas.  
  
Ella exhaló lentamente y su miedo fue reemplazado por una cómoda alegría. Para su alivio solo podía sonreír con ironía. Supuso que era peligroso levantarse en los brazos y en la cama de alguien que no fuera Aragorn, pero con Legolas era diferente. Nunca pasarían de un cariño platónico y nunca consideraría el compartir su cama como un territorio peligroso.  
  
Aragorn sabía de sus actividades nocturnas. Siempre lo había sabido, por que nunca habían intentado mantenerlo en secreto. No serían capaces de intentar algo, pues los chismes de los elfos solo eran murmullos. Aragorn sabía de su larga historia y respetaba su relación. Sin embargo él aún no entendía por que Arwen corría al cuarto de Legolas en medio de la noche. Siempre que tocaba el tema ella solo reía y preguntaba el por que de sus celos. Lo tranquilizaba repetidamente diciéndole que no había razón de desconfianza o celos. Esto traía poco consuelo a Aragorn. Pero ni Legolas ni Aragorn hablaron de esa rutina de media noche.  
  
Arwen disfrutaba de ese tranquilo momento mañanero con su mirada fija en él.  
  
Él había cambiado tanto y a la vez nada desde que lo conocía. Conservaba sus cabellos dorados besados por el sol, pero en lugar de salvaje ahora lo cuidaba bien. Legolas tenía unos ojos azules penetrantes, aunque ya sin la inocencia que habían tenido una vez. En ellos brillaban hermosos colores, mostrando una gran variedad de emociones y humores.  
  
Inconscientemente Arwen levanto una mano para tocar su mejilla. Inmediatamente esos atractivos ojos azules miraban directo hacia ella. dentro de ella. Más allá de su piel y su alma. Y esos ojos que siempre estaban llenos de amor para ella, tenían algo más.  
  
Deseo.  
  
Lujuria.  
  
Y Arwen se quedó sin aliento. No sabía que hacer; sus ojos mantenían su mirada en ella y no podía separarse.  
  
Y lentamente, muy lentamente, lo vio avanzar poco a poco hacia su cara.  
  
Arwen podía sentir un calor subir desde la boca de su estómago y calentar cada parte de su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban dolorosamente dentro de sus oídos. Sintió su respiración atorarse en su garganta cuando el cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza.  
  
Arwen no sabía que hacer.  
  
Su respiración le cosquilleó en la boca, inmóvil. Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el contacto.  
  
Nunca vino.  
  
En lugar de eso oyó un sonido agudo mientras se alejaba de ella, como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño. Arwen abrió sus ojos e intento, pero no consiguió que la mirara. Vio lo que le pasaba. Entonces Legolas se inclinó, le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza, suavemente, murmurando "Amon hiraeta".- Con esto se levantó y salió del cuarto.  
  
Arwen soltó aire que no sabía que sostenía.  
  
************  
  
Amon Hiraeta: Lo siento  
  
¿Cómo la ven?  
  
Va bien, ¿no? 


	3. Suerte de Tonto

CAPITULO II  
  
"SUERTE DE TONTO"  
  
"Oh, soy un tonto!!!" Pensaba Legolas mientras se ponía de prisa la camisa que había agarrado cuando huía de su habitación. Mientras huía de Arwen. Necesitaba Alejarse de ella y de esa maldita cama. Legolas corrió hacia el bosque y finalmente se situó en la base de un gran árbol. Ahí, entre los verdes exuberantes podía sacar lo que molestaba su mente. Arwen. Específicamente Arwen y él.  
  
¿Qué había sucedido ahí arriba? O mejor dicho ¿Qué fue lo que casi sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que casi permitió?  
  
Arwen. Su verdadera amiga. La había conocido por muchas estaciones. En lo peor y lo mejor de la Tierra Media. Un alma a la que le confiaba todo, y a la que vio crecer desde la elfa libre y llena de energía a la hermosa y agraciada Señora de Imladris. La estrella de la tarde de su gente. Quizá ella sería la única que siempre lo entendería. La única que él conocía y a quien quería muy profundamente. Legolas sabía que amaba a Arwen. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. pero ¿estaba enamorado de ella?  
  
No, no lo estaba.  
  
Pero cuando esas palabras salieron de su mente, Legolas no podía olvidar como ella se sentía en sus brazos. su pequeña y aún delicada forma presionada perfectamente contra él. No podía olvidar la forma en que su cabello olía a frescas lilas con el rocío de la mañana, o la forma en que su vestido abrazaba cada una de sus curvas. No podía sacar de su mente la forma en que sus ojos violetas lo observaban o como irradiaba belleza etérea con los cálidos rayos de la mañana.  
  
No, no la amaba.  
  
Todavía recordaba el momento en que estuvo tan cerca de sus labios, pudo prácticamente probar su boca. ¿Podía pensar que lo estaba esperando para que la besara? ¿Darle la bienvenida?  
  
No tendría oportunidad de descubrirlo. En el momento en que recuperó la calma, recordó quién era ella y quién era él.  
  
No podía amarla.  
  
Legolas no se atrevería a traicionar a Aragorn, a quien cuidaba y respetaba profundamente. No traicionaría la relación de Aragorn y Arwen con su instante fugaz de lujuria. No traicionaría a Arwen con sus deseos pasajeros y egoístas. No se atrevería a traicionar su relación con Arwen por que era la cosa más grande que tenía y no se imaginaba vivir sin tal amistad.  
  
Estaba estable. había cometido un error. Pero no dejaría que pasara de nuevo. O que casi pasara. Legolas estaba seguro de sus nuevos sentimientos, que todo había sido temporal y que no arriesgaría a Arwen.  
  
********************  
  
Arwen todavía estaba perfectamente acomodada en la cama de Legolas. Su mente era un lío por lo que acababa de suceder. O lo que casi sucedió. Lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y todo lo que pudo hacer fue buscar comodidad en el calor que se disipaba del lado de Legolas. Las sábanas y la almohada olían a él y a ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En el rastro de su presencia, Arwen repitió en su mente cada momento de esa mañana. Todo dentro de ella era un revoltijo y desesperadamente intentó darle sentido a todo eso.  
  
¿Se sentía feliz por que él había intentado besarla? ¿Estaba decepcionada por que no lo hizo? ¿Estaba agradecida de que la hubiera visto hasta el último segundo antes de irse? No sabía lo que sentía. Muchas preguntas continuaban invadiéndola.  
  
¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera parado? ¿Habría permitido que la besara? ¿Habría encontrado fuerzas para oponérsele? ¿Y Aragorn?  
  
Aragorn. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla cuando pensó en el hombre que amaba. Arwen se odió. Sobre todo, se odió por que sabía que si Legolas no hubiera detenido el beso. no lo hubiera detenido. Se odió por traicionar a Aragorn, por dejarse tentar. Por no tener fuerza y fe en su amor.  
  
¿Cómo podía enfrentarlo otra vez? ¿Cómo podía enfrentar a cualquiera de ellos otra vez?  
  
Era débil y se odió por eso.  
  
No, lo superaría. La determinación de la Estrella de la Tarde brilló cuando decidía ser más fuerte que sus debilidades. No la tentarían otra vez, no se dejaría.  
  
Por lo menos, lo hacía por Aragorn.  
  
Pero sobre todo, lo hacía por ella.  
  
******************  
  
Se había el día entero. Arwen dudaba si iría a la celebración de Sheelala, la razón de su estadía en Rivendell.  
  
Los golpes en su puerta la perturbaron cuando se ponía algunas flores en su pelo. Era un mensaje que decía que el príncipe del Bosque Verde la esperaba. Algo sorprendida Arwen se echó una mirada en el espejo y se apresuró a su reunión con Legolas.  
  
******************  
  
Lo encontró en un pequeño patio abierto, vestido en ricos tonos primaverales. Le daba la espalda, así que aprovechó para ver sus bien formados músculos. Impecable. Las mariposas dentro del estómago de Arwen se volvían locas con cada paso que daba hacia él.  
  
Legolas había detectado su presencia desde hacía tiempo pero había dado vuelta solamente para hacerle frente.  
  
"Soy un tonto" susurró cuando sus ojos observaron de nuevo su radiante belleza. Vestida de morados y violetas, su vestido le dio un efecto de efervescencia que flotaba hacía él. Su cabello caía libremente, una simple tiara acentuó sus oscuros mechones. Pero sus ojos perforaban su corazón.  
  
Sus ojos lo atraparon. El violeta hizo efecto y su mirada llena de incertidumbre lo azotaba.  
  
Algo se movió dentro de su corazón y lo maldijo por traicionarlo. Oh, él era un tonto.  
  
"Legolas." Arwen habló suavemente mientras se detenía frente a él.  
  
"Amin nauva auta yeste" él exhaló "Debes perdonarme, no sabía lo que hacía. Debes creerme cuando digo que estoy avergonzado por mis acciones, no te traicionaría a ti o a Aragorn, actuando de esa manera."  
  
"Mellonamin, no hay nada que perdonar" su voz era un tranquilizante para su alma. "No dudo de tu lealtad u honor, por la confianza que te tiene mi corazón, Pero te ruego que me contestes esto: ¿Me amas?"  
  
Legolas no sabia que hacer. Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho haciéndole sentir cosas que ninguna persona había sentido, elfo u hombre.  
  
"Si" salió como un áspero susurro. "Te amo. Pero no a manera de romance. Te amo como un gran amigo; como un hermano a una hermana. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y te protegería más allá de todos los peligros del mundo. Pero no, no estoy enamorado de ti"  
  
Arwen no sabía si estaba feliz o triste por las noticias. Pero supuso que era la respuesta que deseaba oír de él.  
  
Ella le sonrió indecisa. "Bueno, podemos dejar esto atrás."  
  
Legolas le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó agradecida mientras entraban a la sala principal.  
  
********************  
  
La celebración duró un buen tiempo durante la noche. Como siempre, cuando los dos elfos estaban juntos, mucho rumores sobre su relación pasaban de oído a oído. Por la manera en que bailaban y se miraban, uno se preguntaba por que no fijaban la fecha para casarse. De hecho, ellos tenían un sonrojo de amor irradiando en sus caras.  
  
Habían terminado de bailar una pieza cuando una gran conmoción se escuchó en el pasillo. Una figura cansada y oscura irrumpió en la sala y caminó entre la gente y la luz.  
  
"Aragorn." Arwen alcanzó a decir antes de soltar la mano de Legolas y correr a abrazarlo.  
  
A Legolas le pesaba el corazón. Se alegraba de ver otra vez a su amigo, pero le dolió ver el afecto que Arwen daba tan libremente al mortal.  
  
Entonces Legolas se deslizó entre las sombras de la noche.  
  
De hecho, él tenía suerte de tonto.  
  
*****************  
  
Amin nauva auta yeste: Lo haré yo primero  
  
Sheelala: Festival de verano 


	4. Un beso en el viento

CAPITULO III  
  
"UN BESO EN EL VIENTO"  
  
Legolas estaba parado solo en un balcón de Minas Thirt. El viento levantaba su cabello dorado y caprichosamente jugaba con él. Miraba fijamente como el horizonte se oscurecía, a lo lejos veía una línea de gente aproximarse a la ciudad blanca. Poderosos príncipes entre elfos y hombres montaban, Maese Elrond, y al lado de él sobre un caballo gris, montaba Arwen, su hija, Estrella de la Tarde de su gente.  
  
Arwen.  
  
Su corazón temió ante lo que sabía era inevitable.  
  
Venía a casarse con Aragorn.  
  
********************************  
  
Gimli encontró al elfo mirando fijamente a la gente que se aproximaba a la ciudad.  
  
"Te ves muy serio, más de lo que acostumbras".- La voz de Gimli rompió el silencio.  
  
"No pienses nada de este elfo, amigo. Es solo que estoy muy cansado y deseo ir a casa".- Contestó Legolas, pero seguía inmóvil.  
  
"La verdad le miente a nuestros corazones. Pero ¿Cómo puede uno no estar enfermo por querer ir a casa en un día tan agradable?"  
  
A esto Legolas no respondió.  
  
"¿Has estado enamorado, Gimli?"  
  
"Amor".- resopló por la palabra. "¿Quien puede afirmar haber experimentado tal sensación? Nay, nunca he estado tan privilegiado. Aunque puedo atestiguar con todo mi ser, que nunca había sentido una sensación igual como la que sentí cuando fui agraciado con la presencia de la Señora Galadriel."  
  
Legolas sonrió por eso. De hecho era una maravilla que un enano estuviera enamorado de un elfo. Otra vez su relación con el enano era inesperada.  
  
"¿Y tú Maese Legolas? De seguro con los muchos siglos que tienes alguna doncella te ha deslumbrado."  
  
Legolas miró al cielo un momento, mientras Arwen alcanzaba la entrada de la cuidad. Exhaló lentamente y se quedó callado.  
  
Gimli no sabía que pasaba por su mente, y la pequeña broma hizo que viera a Legolas seriamente. Legolas dio vuelta para hacerle frente al enano.  
  
"No".- Fue la corta y simple respuesta.  
  
*************************************  
  
Gimli y Legolas fueron a las puertas a saludar a la gente que llegaba. Arwen fue abrazada primero por Aragorn y el encuentro sacudió cada fibra del corazón de Legolas. Ella fue después con cada miembro de la comunidad y los abrazó con gusto, susurrando palabras de gratitud y de alegría y el halago traía un nuevo brillo a sus ojos y comodidad a sus almas.  
  
Finalmente estaba parada ante él.  
  
La saludó con las antiguas costumbres de su gente. Y ella notó que apenas la veía a los ojos. En realidad su corazón estaba contentísimo simplemente por haberlo visto, estaba tan contenta que quería gritar e alegría, pero guardo la compostura. Y cuando lo abrazó pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaron por su contacto. Lo abrazó fuertemente y enterró la cabeza en su hombro, negándose a aceptar una recepción tan fría y estéril de su amigo.  
  
Viendo que no podía ganar, Legolas levantó lentamente sus brazos y la rodeó con ellos. La escuchó exhalar contra su pecho y él enredó la mano en sus cabellos. No dijeron nada, por un simple abrazo ellos sentían más de lo que las palabras hubieran podido describir.  
  
Pocos fueron testigos de aquel encuentro, ya que había comenzado a ser embarazoso. Aunque los dos elfos sentían que había pasado una eternidad, el abrazo duró solo unos segundos. Entre los que habían visto esto estaban Aragorn y el Señor Elrond.  
  
*****************************  
  
La encontró sentada, sola, en el cuarto que había sido preparado para ella.  
  
En el tiempo que había pasado desde la celebración de Sheelala, Legolas se había retirado a su casa en el Bosque Verde y no había vuelto a Rivendell, hasta que se efectuó el Concilio de Elrond. Había estado completamente decaído por sus sentimientos hacia Arwen, tuvo que explorar sus emociones y pensamientos completamente antes de verla. Y su conclusión final era simple. Tan simple que no supo por que no la había encontrado antes.  
  
Amaba a Arwen de más maneras de las que podría imaginarse.  
  
Y ella estaba enamorada de otra persona.  
  
Y hoy era el día de su boda.  
  
Arwen podía sentir la tensión en la habitación cuando Legolas entró. Podía sentir la tensión en su relación. La tensión que había comenzado el día de la celebración de Sheelala. Su relación había cambiado de alguna manera, si es posible que el cambio ocurra sin la acción, por que ella no lo había visto ni había oído de él hasta que salió con los nueve para la búsqueda del anillo. Incluso antes, habían tenido una corta reunión, él había sido muy frío con ella, no en acciones ni palabras, pero se sentía tan. aislada de él. Él había ido a un cuarto al que ella no podía entrar, por que no la dejaría. Y mientras ella siempre estaba emocionada por verlo, su actitud indiferente lastimaba su corazón.  
  
Y oh, como lo extrañaba.  
  
Legolas no sabía por que estaba ahí. Quizá deseaba verla por última vez, como la conocía. No como la Dama de Rivendell, hija de Elrond, la Estrella de la Tarde de su gente, que pronto sería reina de hombres y de elfos. con ninguno de estos nombres la conocía. No, él quería ver a su Arwen.  
  
Su Arwen. La pequeña niña que conoció hace siglos. A quien primero consideró como su mejor amiga. Quien salía de su habitación a altas horas de la noche e iría a pasar grandes aventuras con él. Quien besaba sus rodillas después de que caía cuando corrían. Quien lo dejaba tomar su mano cuando estaban solos en lugares oscuros. Cuando estaban demasiado grandes para los juegos de su adolescencia, caminaba con él en la comodidad de la naturaleza. Quien podía bailar y cantar para que sus preocupaciones y temores se fueran. Finalmente, la Arwen que amaba con su ser entero.  
  
Deseaba recordara mientras estaba con él. Su Arwen que permanecería igual en su corazón aunque el tiempo los traicionara.  
  
Arwen vio el remordimiento en sus ojos.  
  
"¿Qué te preocupa amigo?"  
  
"Perdóname, por que tu y yo no debemos estar enojados, sin embargo temo que los pensamientos en mi mente produzcan tal acción. Créeme que traería sufrimiento y miseria no aquí, si no a mí, aunque mi corazón dice que debo hablar."  
  
Arwen lo tomó con sus manos y le rogó.-"No tienes que estar tan preocupado. Por favor, dime que esta atormentando tu mente."  
  
"Las cosas están cambiando. Las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros.".-Él habló suavemente. "No quiero que te cases con Aragorn"  
  
Arwen estaba sorprendida. Dejó caer sus manos y lo miraba llena de incredulidad.  
  
"No creo que tu debas decidir con quien debo casarme."  
  
"Arwen. él es mortal.".- Intentó hablar de nuevo pero fue interrumpido por Arwen quien se estaba molestando.  
  
"Lo sé y lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es por que estás diciendo esto. ¿Como puedes decir tal cosa? Eres su amigo, suyo y mío."  
  
"Soy."  
  
"¿Entonces por que es que mi mejor amigo no puede estar feliz el día de mi boda? ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas compartir mi alegría?"  
  
"Arwen, soy un egoísta. No puedo comprender tu felicidad por que no puedo superar mi propio dolor. No puedo soportar la idea de que te estoy perdiendo."  
  
La luz de sus ojos cambió y su expresión se suavizó.  
  
"Pero no me perderás."  
  
"Nay, el tiempo nos traicionará a ambos. Hoy no nada más es el día en que tú y Aragorn se casan, es el día en que abandonas tu inmortalidad y tu gente. Quedarás perdida en el mundo de los hombres, y compartirás su condena.".- Su voz era triste, pues él nunca creyó pronunciar estas palabras.  
  
"Pero Legolas, si solo sintieras lo que siento por él. si supieras como se siente. sabrías por que elegí este camino. Lo amo."  
  
"No entiendo como puedes darlo todo tan fácilmente."  
  
Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y ella no hizo nada por detenerlas.  
  
"No hagas que parezca como si no sintiera nada por mi gente. es la elección más dura que he tenido hacer, de hecho, la más difícil que haré. Conozco muy bien el sacrificio que estoy haciendo y el dolor es más grande de lo que puedo describir. Quisiera tener lo mejor de ambos mundos, pero así no esta escrito mi destino."  
  
"¿Y estás lista para hacer tal sacrificio? Para dejar a toda tu gente. a tu padre"  
  
Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara y ella hizo una pausa, pensando en su decisión.  
  
"Por mi amor.si."  
  
"¿Y yo?"  
  
No respondió, pero lo observó con ojos tristes mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara.  
  
"Envejecerás y morirás, dejándome solo. No habrá tranquilidad para mí. Nada de tranquilidad que permita pasar el dolor. En todo camino que recorra me seguirá una sombra por esta pérdida. Me quedaré en la oscuridad y la duda. Como una noche de invierno sin estrellas. Moraré limitándome a sufrir por el dolor, bajo los árboles desvaneciéndose, hasta que el mundo entero cambie y los largos años de mi vida terminen completamente. La muerte te apartará de mí y nunca nos volveremos a reunir. Éste será mi destino. Y aunque estés lista para aceptar el tuyo, le temo al mío."  
  
Dio la vuelta para hacerle frente, en verdad esas palabras enfriaban su alma y traían lágrimas a sus ojos. Arwen entendía la magnitud de su pena. El peso del golpe lleno de fuerza y dolor que ella sentía por él en ese momento, nunca lo había sentido. Lo abrazó por la espalda y le habló entre sollozos.  
  
"Solamente puedo esperar a que un día encuentres el amor que brille en la oscuridad de tu corazón. Que puedas experimentar también el amor que desvanezca tus penas y ahuyente tus sombras. Un amor que traerá tranquilidad a tu corazón y a tu alma. Entonces sabrás que no importa lo que pueda suceder, nunca me apartaré de ti. hay un lugar en mi alma que nadie puede tocar o quitar. y allí tu y yo viviremos hasta el final de los días."  
  
*************  
  
Y en el día del solsticio de verano Aragorn el Rey Elessar tomó la mano de Arwen Úndomiel y fueron desposados en la cuidad de los Reyes, y el cuento de su larga espera y sus trabajos se cumplió.  
  
Legolas estaba parado silenciosamente entre los otros invitados y veía como el amor de su vida se le iba de las manos como arena entre los dedos.  
  
Y como Hombres, Elfos, Enanos, Hobbits y Magos se abrazaban y ovacionaban a su nueva reina, el elfo de cabellos dorados sopló un beso, una oda al pasado y a la esperanza del futuro, en el viento.  
  
***********  
  
Espero poder subir un capitulo por día, ^_^. Siguen cosas más tristes. esto no es nada. 


	5. Mejor o peor

CAPITULO IV  
  
"MEJOR O PEOR"  
  
Caminaba entre las sombras de los árboles, cantando una canción que llevaba todas las cosas vivas que estaban a su alrededor. Los dorados rayos del sol atravesaron el pasillo del bosque mientras las hojas se sacudían por una ligera brisa. Su voz era tranquila y calmada y los árboles se despertaron con la voz del primer nacido. Se sentó en la base de un gran árbol y cantó la canción que llenaba su corazón  
  
Lamento de Luthien.  
  
Aunque aún era hermosa y romántica, el profundo dolor y el sufrimiento de todas las partes ferozmente implicadas de su corazón. Ése era el destino de Arwen. Guardaba luto por la estrella caída, perdida en el mundo de los hombres.  
  
Examinó su decisión de mantenerle ocultos sus verdaderos sentimientos y permitirle que se casara con Aragorn. ¿Estaba mejor o peor por eso? Seguramente era mejor que guardara silencio. La carga que ella llevaba sobre si era demasiado pesada, no había necesidad de agregarle peso. Y la carga que llevaba por todos los que fueron testigos de la unión entre el Rey de los Hombres y la Estrella de la Tarde era bastante como para deshacerle el corazón. Ciertamente, era agridulce. Como su amor era puro y hermoso, nadie podría corromperlo, aunque habría partidas tristes y corazones rotos a causa de su estela. Corazones como el suyo.  
  
Era mejor ocultarlos. Había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Arwen, pero lo habían traicionado. Estaban equivocados. Él estaba equivocado. Y desesperado. Ella nunca podría darle todo el tiempo, amarlo como él la amaba.  
  
".si solo sintieras lo que siento por él. si supieras como se siente. sabrías por que elegí este camino."  
  
Sabía lo que ella sentía por Aragorn. lo que era estar enamorado. Era como lo que él sentía hacia ella. Y sabía que era bastante. Bastante como para sacrificar su existencia entera por ella. Ella era razón suficiente para que abandonara todo lo que quería. Era su todo.  
  
"Solamente puedo esperar a que un día encuentres el amor que brille en la oscuridad de tu corazón. Que puedas experimentar también el amor que desvanezca tus penas y ahuyente tus sombras. Un amor que traerá tranquilidad a tu corazón y a tu alma. Entonces sabrás que no importa lo que pueda suceder, nunca me apartaré de ti. hay un lugar en mi alma que nadie puede tocar o quitar. y allí tu y yo viviremos hasta el final de los días."  
  
Él encontró a quien amar, a ella.  
  
Tanto Legolas como Arwen, habían hecho una elección. Él había elegido amarla y esta elección lo condenó a vivir su vida sin amor. Siempre sería su compañero fuerte y silencioso, viéndola pasar muchas estaciones, pero nunca algo más. Nunca su amante.  
  
**********************  
  
Se acostó silenciosamente en la cama, contenta por estar sola. Siempre que Arwen tenía un momento tranquilo para ella sola, solo podía pensar en Legolas.  
  
¿A dónde lo conduciría su camino? Estaba tan insegura y asustada por su querido amigo.  
  
"Envejecerás y morirás, dejándome solo. No habrá tranquilidad para mí. Nada de tranquilidad que permita pasar el dolor. En todo camino que recorra me seguirá una sombra por esta pérdida. Me quedaré en la oscuridad y la duda. Como una noche de invierno sin estrellas. Moraré limitándome a sufrir por el dolor, bajo los árboles desvaneciéndose, hasta que el mundo entero cambie y los largos años de mi vida terminen completamente. La muerte te apartará de mí y nunca nos volveremos a reunir. Éste será mi destino. Y aunque estés lista para aceptar el tuyo, le temo al mío."  
  
Sus palabras la sorprendieron. La cruda e intensa emoción que él exteriorizó, conmovió su corazón e, incluso ahora, traía lágrimas a sus ojos. Había subestimado lo mucho que ella significó para él. Lo mucho que él significaba para ella.  
  
No podría ser tan vanidosa como para decir que él nunca encontraría alguien que ocupara su lugar, si no estaba ella. ¿Quién entonces? En su corazón deseaba que él encontrara a alguien. Sufriría un terrible destino si todo lo que había dicho era verdad.  
  
Y ella sería la fuente de su sufrimiento.  
  
"¿Y estás lista para hacer tal sacrificio? Para dejar a toda tu gente. a tu padre. ¿Y yo?"  
  
No lamentó su decisión. Se sentiría peor si no se hubiera casado con Aragorn, aunque hubiera deseado no haber pagado tan alto precio. Si bien no podía hacer nada, pensaba en lo que significaba su amistad con Legolas. Por supuesto que su relación sería diferente. Ahora estaba casada y era Reina de Hombres. eso dejaba poco tiempo para pasar algunos días despreocupados en las tierras de su gente. La arrastraba la obligación del mundo mortal, donde tenía que hacer todo inmediatamente por que el tiempo era precioso y no estaba de su lado.  
  
Legolas había sido el más cercano a ella casi toda su vida, pero tuvo que escoger sus papeles como esposa y reina sobre él. Casi podía sentir que un abismo se abría entre ellos, y le dolía saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sus vidas estarían separadas para siempre, ella lo sabía, pero no sabía como su historia cambiaría afuera.  
  
*********************  
  
Su matrimonio con Aragorn era duro, quedarse sin hacer nada y mirar. Ella amaba a Aragorn demasiado, él la amaba aún más y no quería perderla. Ella sería siempre su señora y ahora la estaba perdiendo por algo con lo que no podía luchar ni matar a flechazos. La estaba perdiendo por su destino. No había nada que él pudiera hacer por eso, y lo sabía, aunque estaba enfadado por ese viaje. se portó perfectamente civilizado durante toda la ceremonia. Había sido tan difícil para él, se veía feliz en el exterior y se sentía miserable con cada fibra de su ser en su interior. pero lo hizo por ella. También hizo algo que ella no le pidió.  
  
La dejó ir.  
  
Sin juicio ni enojo, pero con una tristeza silenciosa se quedó inmóvil y la observó elegir su camino. Arwen le agradeció silenciosamente con todo su corazón.  
  
********************  
  
Ella estaría mejor con Aragorn. Legolas podría ofrecerle todo lo que tenía. todo su amor. pero, ¿sería suficiente? Sabía en su corazón que no lo era. Ella sería para siempre de Aragorn.  
  
Él era el mejor elfo restante, leal y auténtico, aún y cuando se había suicidado por dentro. Se sentía mal porque no quedaba esperanza para él. Y ningún amor podría salvarlo, excepto el suyo.  
  
Ella se sentía peor por que perdería a su querido Legolas en nombre del amor.  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos se sentía mejor o peor por sus decisiones, sentían simplemente.  
  
Y sus destinos los conducirían a lugares en los que nunca pensaron que estarían.  
  
*******  
  
Uff, es algo difícil esto de la traducción, pero una historia así lo vale, ¿no creen?  
  
Sus reviews motivan para que uno siga publicando. Hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	6. Visitando al pasado

CAPITULO V  
  
"VISITANDO AL PASADO"  
  
.años más tarde.  
  
Arwen estaba cansada. Su cansancio se incrementó con cada largo año que pasaba dentro del frío y de las dominantes paredes del mundo mortal. Echaba de menos ver las montañas, los ríos y los árboles de su gente. Echaba de menos caminar en las tierras de su niñez, las tierras que llevaba cerca de su corazón. Decidió que se iría lejos del mundo de los hombres, al menos solo por un tiempo.  
  
"Mi Señor, mi corazón desea visitar las tierras de mi gente. Me inquieto dentro de estas paredes. Me gustaría mucho visitar el Jardín de Elrond, donde nadie camina ahora."  
  
"De hecho, lo veo en tus ojos. Tu alma está enfermando. Sospecho que quieres ir inmediatamente, no obstante no podré acompañarte."  
  
"¿Mi Señor?"  
  
"He enviado mi palabra diciendo que visitaré la tierra de Rohan, por que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que vi a nuestros amigos. Quizá viajemos juntos a Rohan y después a Rivendell."  
  
"Nay, tanto quisiera estar de nuevo en presencia de tal compañía, pero prefiero irme cuanto antes."  
  
"Entonces arreglaré una escolta apropiada."  
  
"No deseo ni usaré una escolta. Aunque no he estado en casa por muchos años, soy completamente capaz de cuidarme sola."  
  
"Arwen, es para tu protección."  
  
"Viajaré a Rivendell y a Lothlorien. Cuando los elfos aún no se habían ido de estas tierras ningún ojo mortal vio el camino al Bosque Dorado. Conservaré la ley, por que sigo siendo un elfo y no me trevo a romperla."  
  
Aragorn vio una feroz determinación en los ojos de su esposa y se dio cuenta que era inútil discutir.  
  
Al siguiente día el Rey Elessar se despidió de su Reina mientras ella cabalgaba saludando al sol de la mañana.  
  
******************************  
  
Además de que estaba enferma por anhelar, Arwen quería ir a casa en conmemoración de cuando su padre, Elrond el Medio Elfo, pasó al otro lado del mar.  
  
Lo extrañaba muchísimo.  
  
Cabalgando día y noche, Arwen notó que el camino que conducía a Imladris era apenas apreciable, por que ahora nadie habitaba en los reinos de los Elfos. Era como si el mundo cambiara para cubrirlos y mantenerlos ocultos como un secreto privado.  
  
Finalmente llegó a Rivendell en toda su gloria impresionante.  
  
Desmontó y se paró frente a sus puertas, tan ansiosa como asustada, pero completamente acongojada. Los recuerdos regresaron, la inundaron llenos de fuerza y los revivió. Su mano encontró la piedra fría de la fortaleza que fue su hogar.  
  
Supo que esa presencia era ella. Apareció a su lado y alcanzó su mano. Entonces ella levantó su cabeza, sus ojos aunque estaban húmedos, no derramaron lágrimas y juntos entraron al último hogar de los Elfos.  
  
*****************************  
  
Arwen despertó en su cama, su cara se llenó de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que esa era su cama, su cama en Imladris. Olvidó como había terminado allí, debió haber estado muy cansada del viaje. La última cosa que recordaba era que estaba caminando con Legolas.  
  
Confundida, Arwen se cambió rápidamente la sucia ropa de cabalgar y fue a encontrar a su compañero.  
  
Estaba disparándole velozmente a unos blancos. Sus flechas y su puntería eran mortalmente precisas. Parecía que no la había notado cuando se le acercó.  
  
Entonces.- "Le ab-dollen."  
  
Lo observó desconcertada.  
  
Suspiró.- "He estado viniendo aquí cada año desde el día en que los tres sabios navegaron sobre el mar. Más o menos desde que te fuiste."  
  
Ella se sentó en un banco cercano.- "¿Por que no has visitado Gondor? Hace años que no te veo, excepto por unas cuantas veces, y nunca es más que una corta reunión."  
  
"No encajo ahí."  
  
"¿Debido a los hombres o debido a mi? ¿He hecho algo para ofenderte?"  
  
Permaneció callado.  
  
"¿Entonces prefieres vivir en soledad, ocultándote detrás de los árboles, intentando desesperadamente aferrarte a una época que ya no tiene lugar en éste mundo?" Dijo frustrada por su indiferencia.  
  
"Si. Al igual que tú.si no, no estarías aquí ahora."  
  
"¿Por que me tratas como si fuera un enemigo? En todos nuestros largos años juntos nunca habías sido tan frío. Pero, tal vez es por que has olvidado como debes comportarte en presencia de otros seres."  
  
"Y tú has olvidado como debe ser un elfo."  
  
Arwen sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara.  
  
"Nunca imaginé que viviría para ver este día. En todos nuestros largos años juntos nuestra amistad debe terminar en oscuridad. Quisiera pensar que no nos derrotará el paso del tiempo."  
  
Él no dijo nada, mientras recogía sus flechas de los blancos, Arwen intentó de nuevo.  
  
"Legolas, ¿no hablarás conmigo? ¿Abandonarás todo lo que alguna vez compartimos?"  
  
Finalmente, el volteó hacia ella. Su voz perdió toda la dureza y crueldad. En lugar de eso, era profunda y dolorosa, como una herida fresca reabierta.  
  
"Mi Señora, entiendes todo mal. No fui yo el que te abandonó." 


	7. Tal para cual

CAPITULO VI  
  
"TAL PARA CUAL"  
  
Había cambiado tanto. Cambió tanto que era casi irreconocible. ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? No hace mucho tiempo la sala estaba llena de elfos, y ella se encontraba dentro de su tierra. Y aún lo estaba. Los viejos caminos ya no estaban y la maravilla de Imladris había desaparecido. En lugar de eso quedó un frío y pobre recuerdo del esplendor de una época olvidada.  
  
¿Había olvidado lo que significaba ser un elfo?  
  
Arwen caminaba entre el desorden y el silencio de los pasillos, recordando pequeñas cosas de su pasado. De los magníficos corredores llenos del calor de su gente durante las celebraciones que organizaba su padre. De peleas y reconciliaciones entre ella y sus hermanos, Elladan y Elrohir. De la hermosa y real presencia de su madre que traía ligereza a su corazón.  
  
Lo había olvidado.  
  
En el mundo de los hombres ella había perdido todo el contacto con su propia gente. Con su propia herencia. Con sigo misma.  
  
Consternada y desanimada, Arwen se encontró parada justo afuera de dos puertas espléndidas. La habitación de su padre. Asustada de entrar, se forzó a cruzar el umbral.  
  
Estaba oscuro y mohoso pues no había entrado la luz en años. La esencia de su padre estaba perdida, Elrond el Medio Elfo, fue sustituida por el olor de cosas oscuras y muertas. Encontrando un camino entre las sombras, Arwen levantó las gruesas cortinas y permitió que el sol, que tanto había faltado, bañara de nuevo el cuarto con su luz.  
  
Todo estaba cubierto por sábanas. Las mantas élficas que alguna vez fueron brillantes y cómodas, ahora estaban grises pues nadie había tocado las camas. Los ojos de Arwen vieron como, cuando ella era solamente una pequeña niña, entró al cuarto de sus padres y saltó en la cama, despertando a los dos elfos que dormían. El corazón de Arwen comenzó a oprimirse, no se había dado cuenta hasta que punto extrañaba a su familia.  
  
Se acercó al armario de su padre y encontró un poco de ropa. Los elfos solo llevaban consigo al océano ropa que fuera muy necesaria. Tocó el suave tejido, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaban bien conservadas a pesar de todos los años de abandono. Entre esa ropa encontró la prensa favorita del Señor Elrond. Cuidadosamente tocó la bata con sus delicadas manos, casi asustada de que fuera demasiado brusca y se deshicieran delante de ella. Sus dedos trazaron el delicado diseño y cuando lo olió, todavía tenía el olor de su padre.  
  
Recordó uno de sus últimos encuentros con él.  
  
"Arwen. no hay nada para ti ahí, solo muerte." La voz de Elrond sonó muy decidida cuando habló.  
  
Y se movió para consolar a su hija de la dura realidad que le había mostrado. "¿Aim, ú-'erin veleth lîn?" (¿Tampoco tengo tu amor?)  
  
"Gerich meleth nîn, ada." (Tienes todo mi amor, padre.)  
  
"Ada." Arwen lloró involuntariamente. Lágrimas bajaban por su cara. Entonces, la Reina de Elfos y Hombres se desmoronó en el piso, se consumió por su pena y gritó mientras sostenía una prenda que pertenecía a su padre.  
  
*********************************  
  
Arwen se aventuró a salir a los jardines bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas. Escuchó un suave tarareo de la voz de Legolas y lo buscó entre la vegetación abandonada del jardín.  
  
Oyó sus suaves pasos detrás de él y aun así continuó con su discreto tarareo. Admiraba las constantes corrientes de los ríos y las cascadas de Rivendell. Estaba parado en el que era su punto de visión favorito desde que era niño.  
  
Arwen caminaba distraída, como si solo se guiara por su voz. Vio que sus generalmente brillantes ojos violetas, ahora estaban oscuros y escondidos detrás de una rojez que provenía solamente del llanto. Vio en su cara muchas líneas hechas por lágrimas, bajos sus ojos hinchados. Ojos que veían hacía arriba, fijos en la nada. Notó que agarraba una pieza de ropa con sus pálidas manos. Mientras ella se acercaba, él reconoció la tela que había visto en sus años más jóvenes y supo a quién le perteneció. Él solamente podría suponer lo que ella estuvo haciendo. Ella descansó en la suave hierba, mirando fijamente a la nada y él se preguntó si acaso sabía que estaba ahí.  
  
Legolas se había prometido que estaría lejos de ella. pues su presencia era demasiado dolorosa para soportarla. Su corazón no podía cumplirla. estando tan cerca de ella y aun así tan lejos. Pero era peor cuando se separaba de ella. No podía hacer más que regresar cada año a Rivendell o a Lothlorien con la esperanza de que ella regresara también. O ir a Gondor apenas para echarle un vistazo. solo para desaparecer al día siguiente. Era patético y lo sabía pero tenía tanto poder sobre él, que no sabía como recuperar su libertad.  
  
Se acercó una vez más a ella incluso cuando intentaba ser indiferente. Como observó a la Señora de Imladris en su peor momento, sintió que debía disminuir su resolución.  
  
Seguía siendo hermosa. Todavía el más justo y noble ser que ahora caminara sobre la tierra. A pesar de los años, había cambiado muy poco. Todavía tenía la más pura piel de marfil, el pelo negro de su juventud y esos hechizantes ojos violetas. Era digna de admirarse. Incluso ahora, en su miserable estado ella era impresionante.  
  
Y la imagen que daba era desgarradora. Finalmente Legolas detuvo su canción y esperó.  
  
"Nae saian luume." Su voz era ronca. "He estado ausente demasiado tiempo. Tenías razón. Estoy avergonzada por lo que he hecho. Soy una deshonra. ¿Qué pensaría mi padre de mí?"  
  
Legolas la miraba, estaba retorciendo y alisando la prenda entre sus manos. Suspiró. No quería aumentar tal tristeza. Se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Él pensaría que eres valiente y sabia. Vería tu fuerza y valor. Y estaría orgulloso de tener una hija digna del título de Reina de Elfos y Hombres. Orgulloso de que la luz de La Estrella de la Tarde brille."  
  
"Elfos. ¿Qué elfos? No hay ninguno que viva aquí salvo tú y yo. Y estás equivocado.la luz de La Estrella de la Tarde ha disminuido en nada más que una tenue luz."  
  
"Por favor, no te preocupes. Estaba equivocado en mis acusaciones, actuaba por ira y frustración."  
  
"Dijiste la verdad. Abandoné todo esto y ahora debo estar sola sufriendo mi pérdida." Apretaba la ropa fuertemente entre sus nudillos. "Di la vuelta hacia la sombra y el crepúsculo."  
  
Él suavemente le tomó las manos y pareció romperla de su trance. Finalmente ella le dirigió una mirada, lágrimas frescas estaban en sus ojos. ". y a ti. mi querido amigo."  
  
"Legolas, ¿Cómo te he dejado? ¿Por que aún no has navegado sobre el mar?"  
  
"Aunque no debo estar aquí en éstos tiempos, estaré en donde quiera que estés, Y esa es razón suficiente para mí para permanecer en este mundo."  
  
"Pero ¡fue una agradable sorpresa el saber que no lo hiciste! Todos estos años.abandonado. No te culpo por estar enojado conmigo. No te culparía si navegas mañana."  
  
"Cierto, fue doloroso ver que te envolvías tanto en el mundo de los hombres, que no tenías tiempo para tu propia gente. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. Perder tu amistad me haría sufrir más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo."  
  
"¿Cómo puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente?" Susurró, incrédula.  
  
"No me atrevo a darle la espalda al último de mi parentela, mi Reina, mi amiga. Si no sabes cuanto me preocupo por ti, entonces no sabes nada. Esto." él tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su corazón. "esto es verdadero."  
  
Entonces puso su frente contra la de ella. "Aún tenemos tiempo para vivir nuestra historia, y descubriremos el final juntos."  
  
*****  
  
Algo corto, pero uff, no saben lo que les espera, lo que sigue los va a dejar O_O, no, no, no, no les voy a adelantar nada, así que espero y sean pacientes, asi como yo lo fui cuando lo leí.  
  
¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, aunque son pocos, me motivan a seguir traduciendo un poco más rápido, les pido disculpas si algo no queda muy digerible.  
  
¡Nos vemos! 


	8. Una canción de amor para nadie

CAPITULO VII  
  
"UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA NADIE"  
  
Muchos días después de eso Legolas y Arwen vivieron felizmente en Rivendell. Disfrutaron de conversaciones que recordaban el pasado y compartieron esperanzas para el futuro. Se deleitaron con juguetonas caminatas a través de caminos no recorridos en muchos años. Disfrutaron de tiempos tranquilos donde nada necesitó ser dicho, disfrutaron de la mutua compañía.  
  
Legolas descubrió que estaba más enamorado que nunca. Era una bendita tortura, imaginaba como serían sus vidas si ella estuviera para siempre con él. A veces se permitía creer que ella era suya y estaban en su propio pequeño paraíso. No era difícil imaginarlo, en Imladris eran las únicas dos almas, sin tener contacto con el mundo exterior. Deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera verdad. Se daba cuenta más y más que ella y solo ella era lo que necesitaba en su vida. Lo hacía sentir mejor y completo. Oh, como deseaba que pudieran estar ocultos para siempre.  
  
Pronto decidieron que era tiempo de irse de Rivendell a Lothlorien. Reunieron lo poco que habían traído con ellos y a la mañana siguiente cabalgaron en búsqueda del Bosque Dorado.  
  
***************************  
  
Viajaban algunas horas y paraban frecuentemente para descansar. Legolas tarareaba constantemente una suave melodía bajo su respiración. Arwen observó que la cantaba mucho y que lo hacía sin saber. Siempre que le preguntaba sobre eso inmediatamente paraba y cambiaba de tema. Entonces, después de que olvidara que no debía cantar más o cuando creía que ella no lo podía escuchar, comenzaría de nuevo. Parecía familiar pero no lo era. Era fascinante. y se dio cuenta de que era la canción que tarareaba cuando estaban en el jardín. Era calmada y deseaba conocer las palabras, si había alguna.  
  
Después, cuando estaban solamente a unas horas de Lothlorien y de un pequeño descanso se atrevió a preguntarle otra vez.  
  
"Legolas, ¿me dirás que es eso que siempre tarareas cuando piensas que no te escucho?"  
  
Él miró al horizonte, al atardecer pintando el cielo en ricas tonalidades de rosa y púrpura como solamente puede la naturaleza. "No es nada."  
  
"Por favor, ¿No compartirás tu hermosa canción?"  
  
"Es una canción de amor que escribí hace mucho tiempo."  
  
"¿Una canción de amor? ¿Puedo preguntar para quién?"  
  
"Para nadie."  
  
"¿Una canción de amor para nadie? ¡Eres un mentiroso!"  
  
"De hecho," Vaciló. Entonces, "La escribí para alguien que amo."  
  
"Por favor, ¿No me dirás quien ha tocado tu corazón?"  
  
Pensó seriamente en su pregunta. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón quería decirle la verdad. Volteó para hacerle frente y ella vio que en lugar de ruborizarse o inquietarse como lo hacía a menudo cuando estaba incómodo, se veía muy serio. Dejó su pequeña broma y comenzó a preocuparse. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Exhaló en su cabello y besó su cabeza ligeramente. Arwen no hizo más que sonreír por su ternura. Pero algo vino que ella no esperaba. Él se acercó a su oído y con una voz que parecía salir de su pecho, susurró "La escribí para ti."  
  
Entonces la observó con sus profundos ojos azules y suavemente y algo vacilante comenzó a cantar:  
  
"Ella camina en belleza, como una noche con cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas; Y todo lo mejor de lo oscuro y lo brillante están reunidos en su aspecto y sus ojos: Como esa delicada luz que el cielo de un llamativo día niega. Una sombra más un rayo menos, con la mitad de su negro cabello en trenzas o ligeramente suelto en su cara. O sus pensamientos serenos y dulces como vírgenes, como era tan querida en su tierra. Y esas mejillas o esa frente, tan suaves, tan tranquilas, aún elocuentes, las sonrisas ganadoras, los colores que brillan intensamente, pero cuentan los días de antigua bondad. Una mente en paz con todo dentro de su corazón, cuyo amor es inocente."  
  
Estaba llena de emociones que nunca supo que sentía. por ella. Sus pulgares hacían círculos en sus manos. Ella estaba parada con su boca ligeramente entreabierta, impresionada.  
  
"Mi señora, me preguntaste por que todavía no he navegado a las tierras bendecidas. por que no visito Gondor. Es por que te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti. Es un amor más profundo que el que se le da a una hermana, como lo creía antes. Un amor más profundo, uno que nunca creí que sentiría. Significas más para mí de lo que crees. Y es una dulce tortura estar contigo pero no tenerte. Se que siempre serás la única para mi. Mi otra mitad. mi completa razón de ser.  
  
No podría vivir para verte casada y no podría vivir completamente separado de ti. Así que estoy atrapado. Atrapado entre amarte y dejarte ir. Y sé que hablo de traición, pero mi corazón se está cansando de ocultar este amor que siento por ti. Así que por respeto a ambos, a ti y a Aragorn, he guardado mi distancia. y mi paz. Es irónico lo que debo hacer conociéndote desde siglos, mucho antes de que Aragorn hubiera nacido, aún así él supo que te amaba incluso antes de que la idea entrara en mi mente. Amamos a la misma princesa de elfos, y para mi suerte el se dio cuenta de eso primero.  
  
A menudo me pregunto como hubieran cambiado nuestras vidas si me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes. si te hubiera dicho primero. Pero no es nada más que desear esperanzadamente. En mi corazón se que nunca podrías amarme."  
  
No era una declaración de amor extremadamente romántica. Era exactamente como era. Y sepan que estaba muy abierto.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Heme aquí, por que no puedo dormir, y como me siento culpable temprano me muevo sigilosamente hacia la puerta."  
  
Arwen sabía que no debería haber estado ahí. Una vez más se encontró durmiendo al lado de Legolas. Sabía que él no se le acercaría, pero en el pasado él la aceptaba muchas veces sin vacilación cuando ella se quedaba al lado de su cama.  
  
Estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho hace poco. La amaba. Un amor romántico. Estaba insegura acerca de cómo se sentía por su confesión.  
  
Sus palabras fueron tan honestas y puras. Sinceras. y por primera vez vio la clase de jaula miserable en la que estaba atrapado. ¿No entendía que lo amaba? ¿No estaba bastante enamorada? Se regañó por sus palabras. Claro que no era suficiente. No hay nada peor en el mundo entero que continuar cuando nadie te ama.  
  
Arwen observaba al elfo que dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Y algo en su corazón se abrumaba a causa del amor que sentía por él, aunque ni ella misma lo entendía del todo. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que pedía saber, era que lo necesitaba.  
  
Muy lentamente, se acercó más a él y besó suavemente su frente. Legolas despertó inmediatamente y la confusión llenó su cara cuando vio a Arwen. Estaba cerca de él y mordía suavemente su labio. Pudo ver su pecho levantarse rápidamente cuando trasladó el beso a la mejilla, la acción lo golpeó como un ladrillo. Se puso nervioso y se aterró cuando ella besó su barbilla. la punta de su nariz. su sien. su cabello cosquilleo en sus oídos e hizo que le diera un golpe de pánico.  
  
Legolas intentó separarse, "Arwen ¿Qué estás haciendo?" su voz era áspera.  
  
Puso un dedo en sus labios y susurró, "Necesito esto, te necesito." Su voz estaba llena de deseo.  
  
Ella se inclinó para besar su boca y no tuvo que obligarlo a responder. Él no podía decirle que no, inclusive ahora cuando su conciencia intentaba desesperadamente detenerlo.  
  
Al principio el beso fue torpe y tierno pero se hizo más apasionado pues ambos exigieron más de él.  
  
Legolas pensó que tenía que estar en un sueño. ¿Algún Valar finalmente había escuchado sus deseos? La estaba besando. Era todo lo que él quiso y más. Juraba sentir que diminutas explosiones se extinguían mientras se besaban. Y supo que podría morir ahora como un elfo feliz.  
  
Ella sabía a vainilla y él delicadamente succionó su labio como si la estuviera saboreando. Gimió en su boca y él todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír. Él le ocasionaba tal reacción. Oh, era más de lo que podía resistir. Rozó su lengua a través de sus labios, deslizándola finalmente dentro de su boca. Ella suspiró satisfecha e inclinó su cuerpo hacia él. Se sentía ligera entre sus brazos cuando la tiro encima de él. Pudo sentir su delgado cuerpo a través de su ligero camisón.  
  
Ella rompió el beso e hizo un camino de pequeños besos hasta su oreja. Lamió su oído y lo sintió temblar bajo si misma. Sonrió y le mordisqueó el lóbulo, provocando que su respiración se le atorara en la garganta. Oh, ella le ocasionaba tal reacción. Él apretó más sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y giró para quedar encima de ella. Entonces encontró el lugar donde se unen el cuello y el hombro, conduciéndola a la locura con sus incesantes succiones y besos leves.  
  
Sus dedos se enredaron en sus dorados cabellos cuando él encontró de nuevo su boca. Su mano viajó por su cuerpo, levantó el doblez de su vestido y trazó lentos círculos en su muslo. Arwen se arqueó contra él y él bajó para besar su cuello. Su piel se sentía como seda bajo su lengua. y él no podría tener suficiente de eso. Era como su droga. Su lengua se atrevió a bajar aún más. pero se detuvo. inseguro.  
  
Arwen lo levantó hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo y murmuró, "No me niegues lo que tanto he deseado."  
  
Eso fue todo lo que necesitó oír.  
  
******  
  
Woa!!!!!, Este es uno de mis favoritos ( o tal vez mi favorito).  
  
Dejen sus reviews por fa!!!, y prometo no tardarme tanto en subir los demás... ah!, esperen lo que sigue.  
  
Novios???... mmmmm, tal vez. esperen, algo así como seguir con su relación???...no lo sé. no les voy a decir. Ay! Aragorn, que sexy debe de verse con cuernos.  
  
¿Por que los elfos se van al mar??, pues esa es una historia muy larga, pero hiper- resumida, lo hacen cuando están cansados de la Tierra Media, entonces se van a Valinor, Tierras Imperecederas, donde habitan los Valar (una especie de dioses) y todo es felicidad *-*. hasta el final de los días, y solo Eru sabe que pasará después.  
  
Gracias por seguir la historia. Lo que sigue está mejor ^^. 


	9. Vulnerable

CAPITULO VIII  
  
"VULNERABLE"  
  
Acarició su hombro ligeramente, dibujando líneas invisibles a través de su espalda desnuda. Su piel era como porcelana bajo sus dedos, sosegada por el contacto.  
  
Legolas tenía que estar en un sueño. Nay, pensó, era demasiado bueno para ser un sueño. ¿Seguía siendo realidad? Tomó un momento para infundir para siempre en su memoria cada movimiento, cada susurro, cada caricia inocente y cada beso apasionado. todo lo que sintió y seguía sintiendo.  
  
Estaba dormida en sus brazos y él la sostenía cerca. Todo era tan perfecto. Juntos estaban perfectos.  
  
Ligeramente rozó sus labios sobre su hombro. Era perfecta. Arwen se movió y se acomodó en su pecho. Suspiró con alegría y él pudo jurar que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Era demasiado para él. Aún estaba fatigado y el ligero canto que comenzó a entonar se convirtió en su propio arrullo.  
  
Nunca hubiera sabido que semejante día pudiera venir.  
  
Y nunca conocí semejante amor.  
  
Podía estar dentro de uno.  
  
Y nunca supe para quién era mi vida.  
  
Pero ahora que estás aquí se que estoy seguro.  
  
Nunca lo supe hasta que vi en tus ojos.  
  
Estuve incompleto hasta el día que en entraste en mi vida.  
  
Y no sabía lo que mi corazón podía sentir.  
  
Tan precioso y puro.  
  
Un amor tan real.  
  
¿Puedo verte cada mañana?  
  
Cuando abro los ojos  
  
¿Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón a mi lado?  
  
Todas las noches  
  
¿Podemos sentir que estamos juntos?  
  
Hasta el final de los tiempos  
  
¿Puedo pasar mi vida contigo?  
  
Ahora, pequeña, los días, las semanas  
  
Y los años pasarán  
  
Pero nada cambiará el amor  
  
Dentro de tú y yo  
  
Y, pequeña, nunca encontraré las palabras  
  
Que puedan explicar  
  
Lo que a mi corazón, mi vida y  
  
Mi alma has cambiado  
  
¿Puedes correr a éstos brazos abiertos?  
  
Aunque nadie más entienda  
  
¿Puedes decirle a Dios y al mundo entero?  
  
Que soy tu mujer y tú eres mi hombre  
  
¿No puedes sentir lo mucho que te amo?  
  
Con un solo roce de mi mano  
  
¿Puedo pasar la vida contigo?  
  
******  
  
Cuando Arwen despertó estaba sola. Durante toda la noche se sintió cálida y segura. Había sido la tarde más maravillosa que hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo. Se sintió decepcionada porque no pudo ver la cara de su amante a la luz de la mañana. Ya extrañaba su cómodo abrazo.  
  
Sobre un escritorio de niphredil encontró una carta dirigida a ella.  
  
Sonrió y abrió la carta, la caligrafía fluida de Legolas entró a sus ojos en el idioma de su gente:  
  
Úndomiel:  
  
Nunca imaginé que tal día pudiera venir y la realidad es mejor que cualquier sueño. Mi amor, ¿Podemos sentir que estamos juntos? ¿Puedo pasar mi vida contigo? Te pregunto eso por que quiero que tomes tiempo para entender que es el único medio hacia ti, y para que decidas que camino deseas tomar. Pero ahora sabes a quien le pertenece mi corazón y donde se encuentran mis sentimientos, que seguirán siendo los mismos, cualquiera que sea tu decisión.  
  
Sinceramente tuyo, Legolas.  
  
******  
  
Arwen caminaba en el bosque abandonado de Lothlorien, pensando en todo lo que tenía que considerar. Recordó el dolor en la cara de su padre y la partida de toda su familia a la desaparición. Recordó los momentos tiernos que compartió alguna vez con Aragorn y su corazón se sintió avergonzado. Entonces pensó en Legolas mientras olía las flores del niphredil que le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, y lo único que pudo hacer fue alegrarse.  
  
"No me niegues lo que tanto he deseado."  
  
Las palabras la sorprendieron incluso mientras salían de sus labios. Fue su corazón el que dijo todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo aún y cuando su mente no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Se sintió tan perdida por todo lo que sentía, el sabor de su boca, sus fuertes músculos, las suaves caricias y los tiernos besos por los que ella perdió la razón y se lanzó sin cuidado como el viento, siguiendo a su corazón.  
  
Y Arwen no se arrepintió de su decisión.  
  
Quizá una decisión con la que podría vivir el resto de su vida.  
  
Pensaba que sabía como se sentía el amor. Que estaba enamorada y que se sentía amada. Que ingenua había sido. Nunca supo del amor hasta Legolas. Si bien había estado con Aragorn por muchos años, ahora el estar con él era agradable en el mejor de los casos. Su relación era... confortable.  
  
Con Legolas era extraordinariamente intenso y a la vez extremadamente simple. Amarlo era tan simple. Lo amaba tan libre y fácilmente, por que era una extensión de todo su ser. Arwen finalmente entendió que estar enamorada era tan simple. No tenía que ser amargo y duro, confuso y con remordimientos. No tenía que sacrificar nada para amar a Legolas.  
  
Sin embargo, las circunstancias no eran sencillas.  
  
Estaba casada y limitada al mundo mortal. Desde que abandonó su inmortalidad por Aragorn. Aragorn seguía siendo su esposo e incluso ahora, lo quería y respetaba profundamente.  
  
Al final se hizo una simple pregunta, ¿Era lo bastante fuerte para luchar por su amor?  
  
Arwen no sabía que contestar.  
  
*****  
  
Una y otra vez los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se repetían en su cabeza.  
  
"No me niegues lo que tanto he deseado."  
  
Se sorprendió tanto por aquellas palabras, le hicieron respirar una vida nueva y le dieron una nueva esperanza. Solo pudo calmarse cuando probó sus labios.  
  
Luego, en el calor de la pasión, por que así lo quiso, ella susurró tan suavemente que él apenas captó sus palabras,- "Amin mela lle." (Te amo).  
  
¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Finalmente había demostrado ser lo suficientemente digno para que le correspondiera a su amor? Era maravilloso. Había una ligereza en su corazón que fluía como agua en sus venas. El amor de ella le dio dicha pura. Y él no quería que ese sentimiento terminara.  
  
Pero oh, aún estaba una sombra en su mente. Y estaba creciendo. Sus acciones, aun y cuando lo satisfacían plenamente, eran una traición. Arwen significaba mucho para Aragorn, igual que lo que significaba para él, no quedarían sin consecuencias.  
  
Efectivamente, estaba condenado. Condenado al estar con ella y condenado por estar sin ella. Pero otra pregunta revolvía su mente. Sus sentimientos y su corazón, era obvio donde se encontraban ambos. pero, ¿que con Arwen? Se había casado y abandonó todo por su gran amor, Aragorn. ¿Dónde quedaba él?  
  
Se atrevió a pensar que ella debía amarlo, por lo menos en cierto grado, para haber ido en contra de su matrimonio que había quedado en los corazones de muchos como una sagrada historia de amor. Tenía que sentir algo por él. Algo lo bastante fuerte como para romper la barrera de su amor por Aragorn.  
  
Decidió que ya era hora de descubrirlo.  
  
******  
  
Encontró las respuestas en el abandonado espejo de Galadriel. El aire a su alrededor era pesado y todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. Él supo antes de que ella volteara que estaba llorando.  
  
Cuando ella levantó sus ojos hacia él su mirada lo azotó, sus ojos violetas le dieron una respuesta. Inmediatamente entendió y ella se consumió en la pena, los sollozos se volvieron incontrolables y lloró amargamente.  
  
Legolas no quedó totalmente atónito por su decisión. Solo estaba un poco. paralizado. No obstante se maldijo por haber dejado sobrevivir la más pequeña esperanza. De nuevo se sentía como un tonto. Debió haberlo visto venir. Debió haberlo sabido.  
  
Una vez más sintió compasión y se acercó a consolarla, ella se alejó violentamente, como si la hubiera quemado. Él simplemente sacudió la cabeza y la tomó entre sus brazos, incluso mientras ella se resistía. Calmándose finalmente, puso la cabeza en su pecho y gritó por su amor tardío. Luego él limpió sus lágrimas y al besarle la frente le dijo,-"Es hora de que vayas a casa." Lo que solamente le trajo más lágrimas. La besó en los labios pero no la dejó ir, despúes la besó profundamente.  
  
Ahí en sus brazos, retenida en su beso. ahí era en donde pertenecía. Donde deseaba permanecer para toda la eternidad.  
  
Ella deseaba con todo su corazón que pudiera quedarse solo ahí con él.  
  
*****  
  
Lo que no sospechaban los amantes era que un par de ojos los miraron silenciosamente entre las sombras del bosque. La figura se deslizó alejándose y regresó de prisa al reino de Gondor.  
  
*****  
  
Oh!!!, que mala onda. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? Espero no haberlos dejado muy "picados".  
  
¿Se imaginaron a Legolas entre las sábanas?... a su maravilloso y bien formado cuerpo brillando por el sudor mientras roza con sus labios la piel de Arwen?...( creo que este comentario estuvo de más =P.)  
  
¡Arwen suertudota! . primero Aragorn y después Legolas =O. que envidia, no?.  
  
Como a muchos me hubiera gustado un lemon.¿alguien se ofrece?  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!. 


	10. Se acaba la tolerancia

N de la T: ¡Lo lamento!, en serio lamento la tardanza, pero entre vacaciones e inicio de clases no he tenido tiempo. Les doy las gracias a nombre del autor a todos los que han seguido esta linda historia esperando que pasen un grato momento. Espero poder subir un capitulo por lo menos cada tres días.ahora sí ¡A leer! ¿Habrá leído alguien esto =P?  
  
CAPITULO IX  
  
"SE ACABA LA TOLERANCIA"  
  
Aragorn, el Rey Elessar, se encontraba fumando su pipa tranquilamente frente al fuego mientras esperaba noticias de su esposa. Habían pasado 15 días desde que ella cabalgara a la salida del sol y él esperaba que pronto regresara. En su impaciencia, y una vez más contra los deseos de Arwen, había mandado a un hombre mortal al bosque de Lothlorién para que viera que le había pasado a su Reina. Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió, rompiendo el silencio de la noche con su crujir y su mensajero entró torpemente en la habitación.  
  
"Mi Señor, traigo nuevas de Lothlorién."  
  
"¿Que sucede? ¿Donde está la Reina?"- preguntó el rey, levantándose de su asiento.  
  
"Creo que está preparando su regreso a Gondor."  
  
"¿Por que no estás con ella?"  
  
"Lo que sucede es que estaba acompañada. de un elfo."  
  
"¡Legolas!"- Aragorn soltó un suspiro, disipando su alarma instantáneamente.- "Han pasado muchas estaciones desde la última vez que lo vi."  
  
"Pero mi Señor."- El mensajero había quedado muy confundido por el repentino cambio de humor y temperamento de su Rey.  
  
"No te alarmes, él ha sido mi gran amigo desde hace años y es el amigo más querido de la Reina."  
  
"Pero ellos. Yo los vi su majestad."- intentaba no notarse confundido.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?"  
  
"La Reina y el elfo."  
  
Aragorn esperó pacientemente a que continuara.  
  
"Estaban en el bosque. los vi, ellos estaban. él la abrazó y luego. la besó."  
  
La expresión de Aragorn se agravó y una sombra oscureció sus facciones. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y el hombre lo vio repentinamente más viejo. El cuarto se sintió más frío a pesar del fuego que estaba encendido, y el mensajero se estaba asustado.  
  
"Muchacho, estás hablando mal de dos de las personas que yo más quiero en este mundo. Él es como mi hermano y ella es su Reina, te aconsejo escoger tus palabras cuidadosamente. ¿Juras por tu vida que lo que dices es solo la verdad, que no mientes. y que viste eso con tus propios ojos? "  
  
El Rey ahora estaba parado frente al mensajero y todo lo que el pobre hombre pudo hacer fue contestar sumisamente.- "Si."  
  
"¿Los viste?"  
  
"Creo, no yo."  
  
"¿Estás seguro?"  
  
El hombre simplemente cabeceó con miedo o incertidumbre, Aragorn no lo sabía. Observó fijamente al hombre que se agachó ante él durante mucho tiempo hasta que le dio la espalda.  
  
"Notifíquenme inmediatamente sobre su llegada."  
  
*****  
  
El camino de regreso a Gondor fue muy silencioso y a menudo las horas pasaban muy lentamente para los dos elfos. Entre más cerca se encontraban de su regreso a Minas Tirith Arwen pensaba más en escapar de todos y de todo. Su cuerpo entero parecía ser diez veces más pesado y le resultaba difícil respirar.  
  
Parecía que regresaba a una vida irreal y que su verdadera felicidad solamente la podría encontrar con el elfo que cabalgaba a su lado. Muchas veces deseaba que se detuvieran para cabalgar lejos y nunca regresar. Y todavía, regresaban algunos de sus deseos más efímeros. Pero siempre que paraban a descansar se tomaba su tiempo para recoger sus cosas. Deseaba prolongar el viaje el mayor tiempo posible. Su regreso era demasiado pronto  
  
Legolas montaba en silencio. No tenía nada más que decir. Nunca podría entender como era posible que dos personas que deberían estar juntas, no lo estuvieran. Deseaba ser más fuerte. pero él no era quien para decidir como ella debía vivir su vida.  
  
Ninguno habló de su aventura ni de la decisión de ella de permanecer con Aragorn. De hecho, evitaron mucho el contacto y cualquier situación donde tenían que estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Aunque eso les dolía profundamente, también estaban asustados, avergonzados y heridos como para hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Por fin alcanzaron las puertas de la ciudad. Se detuvieron brevemente antes de entrar. ninguno deseaba aventurarse adentro pero estaban poco dispuestos a permanecer ahí.  
  
Inmediatamente a su llegada fueron recibidos por una pequeña compañía de los hombres del Rey.  
  
"Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, del reino élfico del Bosque Negro, esta bajo arresto por traición al Rey."  
  
Arwen se interpuso entre el elfo y los hombres- "¿Qué significa esto?"  
  
"Reina Arwen, tenemos órdenes de apresar al elfo llamado Legolas."  
  
"No ha cometido ningún crimen."  
  
Un hombre se abrió paso entre la multitud, era el mensajero del bosque.-"Mi Reina, sería prudente dejarlo que valla con ellos ya que actuamos bajo las órdenes del Rey. Si no lo hace estaría actuando en contra del Rey Elessar al ayudar al acusado."  
  
Hubo algunas risas que se escucharon entre la gente. Ella vio sus caras y miró en sus corazones. Eran hombres que se apenaban de ella y odiaban el hecho de que la Reina fuera elfo y gobernara a hombres.  
  
Permaneció desafiante ante ellos, viéndolos con ojos llenos de rabia. Los hombres se intimidaron ante ella y no se atrevieron a moverse. Estaban acostumbrados a una Reina maravillosa, gentil, sabia y templada. La que ahora estaba frente a ellos era fuerte y poderosa. Como si la estuvieran viendo con nuevos ojos, se dieron cuenta de eso, ella era fuerte, poderosa y extraordinaria entre elfos. Con una mirada les demostró todo su linaje, esplendor y magnificencia. Sintieron temor de la Reina Elfo.  
  
Legolas puso una mano sobre su hombro forzándola a hacerle frente y la vio a lo ojos profundamente.- "Calmate Arwen. Iré."  
  
"¡Legolas!".- lo miró incrédulamente. "No eres ningún criminal. Sigo siendo Reina aquí y están bajo mis órdenes!"  
  
"Con todo respeto, mi Señora, creo que lo mejor sería que fuera con ellos.".- Habló lentamente, ocultando una advertencia en su voz.  
  
A Arwen no le gustó eso pero aún así bajó la mirada en un acuerdo silencioso.- "Llévenselo, pero les advierto. no le hagan daño o sufrirán mi ira."  
  
Vio como los hombres tomaron a su amante y se lo llevaron.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn, el Rey Elessar, se sentó ante el fuego en la oscuridad de la noche. Se imaginaba de regreso en Rivendell, sentado ante el cálido fuego de aquel lugar, antes de la guerra del anillo, antes de que la sangre de Númenor regresara al reino unificado. Regresó al tiempo donde podía pensar en paz y en donde sabía, realmente sabía que ella lo amaba.  
  
Pero estaba sentado frente a otro fuego como el Rey Elessar y las cosas no estaban tan claras como alguna vez lo estuvieron.  
  
En ese momento, Arwen entró a través de la puerta muy enérgicamente, y a pesar de todo su linaje y toda su gracia, se veía impaciente y enfurecida.  
  
"Aragorn, ¿Qué significa todo esto?"- le exigió- "¿Por que has capturado a Legolas?"  
  
"Quel úndome Arwen," (Buenas tardes) - su voz fue fría e insensible - "Seguro, querida esposa, no se de que me hablas."  
  
"¡Tus hombres lo han detenido y lo han lanzado a una prisión!" - le gritó. Él la estudió por un momento, como para determinar si estaba mintiendo. Después atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta para dirigirse a sus guardias y al mensajero, quienes estaban parados cerca.  
  
"¿Es verdad que han tomado a Legolas y ahora lo tienen preso?"- les exigió.  
  
"Si, Mi Señor, el elfo se encuentra en prisión como el resto de los traidores."  
  
"Yo no di tal orden. Libérenlo y tráiganlo aquí."  
  
"Pero. ¡Es un traidor a la corona!"  
  
Aragorn desató su furia.- "¡No me aconsejes la manera en que debo elegir, gobernar y ocuparme de los asuntos que solo a mi me incumben!"  
  
Regresó de nuevo al cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta. Inclinó su cabeza pesadamente y contempló profundamente.  
  
"Gracias Aragorn.".- su voz fue como música alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
"No lo hice por ti.".- Suspiró pesadamente y volteó para ver la eterna cara de su esposa.  
  
"¿Eres infeliz aquí?".- Preguntó con voz amable.  
  
Arwen pensó que era una pregunta absurda, pero había un brillo en la mirada de sus ojos que hicieron que se helara su corazón. Finalmente logró salir su voz.- "No, mi Señor."  
  
"Entonces no entiendo. ¿es cierto que Legolas estuvo contigo durante tu viaje?"  
  
Arwen comenzó a asustarse. ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Cómo era posible? Su corazón latía terriblemente fuerte en sus oídos.- "Si, pero no fue planeado. Por casualidad nos encontramos en Rivendell."  
  
"¿Por casualidad?".- Aragorn le preguntó, desconfiado.- "¿Ahora te arrepientes de tu elección, Úndomiel?"  
  
"No, y no te mentiría."  
  
Repentinamente entró Legolas, para angustia de Aragorn, y se inclinó ante la pareja.  
  
"Pudiste haber tenido a cualquiera Legolas. ¡Pero insistes en tomar lo que es mío! ¿No tienes dignidad? ¿Nuestra amistad no significa nada para ti?"  
  
Legolas permanecía callado y orgulloso. Eso era lo que había hecho, y ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.  
  
Aragorn se dirigió a los dos.- "Por años he tolerado su relación independientemente de mi amor por ambos. ¿Y ahora escucho esto? Mi esposa y amiga se encuentra en el bosque absorta en el abrazo de un amante. ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas, nunca creí que esto pasaría!"  
  
Arwen había tenido suficiente.  
  
"Supone demasiado, mi Señor. Aunque me han hecho Reina de Hombres. soy y siempre seré un elfo. El saber que toda mi gente y mi familia han dejado estas tierras no es una carga fácil de llevar. Su luz se ha extinguido y sus casas han sido abandonadas para siempre. Y si, Legolas me besó, pero no fue por romance. Fue simplemente un Príncipe Elfo consolando a una Reina. ¿¡Como dejas que tu nube de celos afecte tu juicio tan fácilmente!?"  
  
"No me puedo permitir creer las palabras que salen de tu boca."- Aunque deseaba profundamente creerlas y hacer que la situación desapareciera por completo.  
  
"Entonces las escucharás de otro."- Legolas caminó hacia fuera y arrastró por el cuello al mensajero.- "¿Eras tu el que nos espiaba en el Bosque?"  
  
"Yo soy. ¡Lo vi besando a la Reina!"  
  
"¡Esta en un error! ¿No estaba angustiada? ¿No me encontraba llorando?".- Arwen estaba desesperada por respuestas.  
  
El hombre se quedó sin habla. Sus ojos pasaban por cada uno de los tres que ahora lo rodeaban.  
  
"¡Habla!"  
  
"N. no lo recuerdo. tal vez."  
  
"¿No recuerda? Creo que debería ser lanzado a los calabozos para que le ayude a recordar."  
  
"Creo que ahora recuerdo.si, creo que la Reina estaba en un estado de desdicha. ¡¡Pero eso no excusa sus acciones o su comportamiento!!"  
  
Legolas lo lanzó fuera del cuarto.  
  
Aragorn ahora estaba parado, apartado de ellos. Miró a través de una ventana, apenas notaba las siluetas de los edificios en la ciudad de abajo. Para su sorpresa, se sentía extraordinariamente tranquilo. No era exactamente un alivio, pero era algo. Arwen caminó hacia atrás de él y momentáneamente puso una mano sobre su brazo. Su voz ahora era más suave.- "No debes dejar que tus celos afecten tu juicio. Ese no es el Rey que yo conozco. no es el hombre al que amo."  
  
Legolas fue testigo de la exhibición y sintió pena.  
  
Aragorn tomo brevemente la mano de Arwen antes de caminar hacia Legolas.- "Perdóname. Mis razones para quererte son muchas más que mis razones para odiarte. No obstante, ahora una sombra se interpone entre nosotros. Y la reputación de la Reina, así como la tuya, ahora son cuestionadas."  
  
Legolas permanecía parado, muy silencioso, aceptando el destino que estaba a sus pies.  
  
"Eres bienvenido para quedarte esta noche, pero pienso, que lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte lo antes posible."  
  
El elfo se arqueó suavemente. -"Agradezco tu hospitalidad pero me iré esta noche."  
  
"Legolas. por favor, quédate."  
  
Legolas pudo ver que el irse ahora era muy duro tanto para Aragorn como para él. Podía ver cuanto significaba para Aragron que se quedara por lo menos esa noche.  
  
"Muy bien, pero me iré a la primera luz."- Entonces Legolas se despidió del Rey y la Reina.  
  
"Ha sido un largo viaje y me siento fatigada. Me retiraré a nuestra habitación. Buenas noches mi amor.".- Arwen beso ligeramente la mejilla de Aragorn antes de irse.  
  
Aragorn, el Rey Elessar, ahora estaba solo en el cuarto. Se sentó frente al fuego por un tiempo antes de mandar llamar al mensajero.  
  
"No hablaremos de esta noche otra vez. Se borrará de tu memoria y de todo aquel al que le hayas contado la historia."  
  
"Por supuesto." - El hombre se inclinó y se fue.  
  
Aragorn, el Rey Elessar, sentado frente al fuego que se extinguía, se preguntaba como su vida había tomado un camino tan torcido. 


	11. Correspondencia

¡Uno más! Sigan leyendo con confianza y ¡dejen un review!  
  
CAPÍTULO X  
  
"CORRESPONDENCIA"  
  
El sol de la mañana apenas había iluminado la ciudad con ligeros rayos dorados cuando Legolas ya estaba en los establos. Se preparaba rápidamente para irse antes de que cualquier persona se diera cuenta. Repentinamente una diminuta figura apareció en la entrada del establo.  
  
Legolas disimuladamente dirigió una mirada fugaz a la figura, tomó a su caballo Arod y se acercó lentamente al visitante. La figura retiró su capucha revelando ser un hobbit. Legolas estaba asombrado.  
  
Era Elanor la bella, hija de Samsagaz Gamyi y Rosa Coto, y dama de honor de la Reina Arwen. Tenía la piel blanca y el cabello dorado, le dio una linda bienvenida y su cálida mirada trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Legolas pues recordó la hospitalidad de sus amigos Hobbits.  
  
Ella se inclinó bruscamente y le acercó el fardo que llevaba en las manos.- "Traigo provisiones del Rey Elessar, para su viaje."  
  
Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y le agradeció graciosamente. Pero cuando tomó el paquete se sorprendió al ver que ella no lo dejaba ir. Elanor quitó la mano que tenía sobre él para sacar de entre sus ropas una carta sellada y dirigida a él.- "También le traigo correspondencia y un regalo de mi Señora."  
  
Le entregó un pequeño anillo, hecho por elfos, que tenía en el centro una flor de niphredil. Elanor creyó que el elfo se veía nervioso y lleno de remordimiento, un cambio brusco del humor alegre que ella había observado momentos antes.  
  
"Gracias." - dijo, tan suavemente que ella apenas escucho las palabras. Le dio el paquete y desapareció. Él guardó la carta cerca de su pecho y se alistó para irse.  
  
*****  
  
Lo que Legolas no sabía, o quizá si, era que estaba siendo observado por alguien. Aragorn, quien se dio cuenta de su plan de marcharse inadvertido, lo veía oculto entre las sombras distantes, desde que recibió las provisiones hasta que se alejó cabalgando entre la niebla. Hubo, por un breve momento -antes de que montara su caballo-, una extraña mirada en la cara del elfo.  
  
Se veía. dolido.  
  
Pero luego se fue y cabalgó lejos sin mirar atrás.  
  
Sintió algo al ver a Legolas irse. Era como si algo se hubiera cerrado finalmente en su corazón, sellado para nunca ser abierto de nuevo. Aragorn dudó que volviera a ver al elfo de nuevo.  
  
*****  
  
La dama Arwen se encuentra despierta en la cama, quieta. No se atrevió a alejar el miedo de si. No confía lo suficiente en ella misma como para no correr detrás de Legolas, así que mejor mira fijamente al brillante y frío cielo, a través de su ventana, imaginando lo que pasaba abajo.  
  
Lo último que escuchó fue el rápido galope del caballo y soltó la respiración. Estaba hecho, era el final y no había manera de dar vuelta atrás. Ella y Legolas nunca volvería a estar juntos.  
  
La noche de ayer, después de que se retirara a dormir a sus habitaciones, precipitada pero sinceramente, escribió todo lo que pensaba y lo que quería que él supiera. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.  
  
En cuanto a ella, sabía que nunca sería suficiente. Viviría el resto de sus días sabiendo que tenía un amor verdadero y extraordinariamente maravilloso, sintiéndose atormentada al saber que lo había perdido. Recordando a Legolas, el único que le había dado el calor que necesitaba. Su vida y su cama estarían frías para siempre.  
  
Ella podría recordar para toda la vida cada respiración agitada, cada suspiro de placer y cada grito ahogado de sorpresa. Ardiendo dentro de su alma a través de sus ojos, oscurecidos y llenos de deseo y aún así tan llenos de amor. Sus manos y boca explorando cada pulgada de ella, sus fuertes brazos oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo. Podía imaginar la sensación de los músculos de su espalda y pecho, ocultos debajo de una delicada piel, bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Aún podía sentir sus besos apenas rozándola a lo largo de su cuello y de sus hombros, y su respiración caliente suspirándole al oído.  
  
No, eso nunca sería suficiente.  
  
*****  
  
Una vez fuera de los límites del Reino, Legolas disminuyó el paso. No tenía en donde quedarse ni a donde ir. No obstante, viajó una gran distancia, deteniéndose únicamente para descansar. Hasta que, cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre él, se detuvo por la noche. En todo el día no quiso pensar en la carta que llevaba en su camisa, aunque sentía su peso a cada segundo, como si lo estuviera quemando y le hiciera un agujero en el pecho. Finalmente, cubierto por la oscuridad se permitió entregarse de lleno a ella.  
  
Sentado frente al fuego, sacó cuidadosamente la carta. Vaciló antes de romper el sello no sabiendo lo que encontraría, aunque estaba un poco consiente de lo que tendría escrito. Mientras leía la carta, se puso el anillo.  
  
"Mi amado Legolas:  
  
Te amo tanto, te amo demasiado y no se que puedo hacer. Ciertamente la elección ya estaba hecha. Te amo tanto que me encantaría estar contigo. en tus brazos. mi fortaleza, tus ojos. mi esperanza, tus besos, mi vida, no puedo alejarme de lo que ahora soy. Puedes llamarme cobarde si quieres, por que eso es lo que soy. Mi amor, intenté ser más fuerte por nosotros. por ti, pero todavía debo ocuparme de Aragorn y mi vida está con él. Debes entender que he pagado un alto precio por la elección que hice. Les he causado tanto dolor a tantas personas. y lanzarlo todo sería imposible. Sería a un precio muy grande.  
  
Que inclusive, ya estoy empezando a pagar.  
  
Tal vez mis razones sean excusas sin importancia. De todas formas, es el camino que debo seguir hasta el fin.  
  
Espero que algún día puedas encontrar en tu corazón algo para olvidarme. Mi senda se oculta de mí y se nubla de miseria. Estoy perdida y atrapada. Atrapada entre dos mundos y dos amores. Así es mi destino. Y no busco consuelo. No merezco tal regalo. No soy digna de tus palabras o de tus gestos amables. O de tu amor. Permaneceré en mi condición infeliz. No puedo amarte y no puedo dejarlo a él.  
  
Estoy desesperada.  
  
¡Así pues, mi amor, te pido que no me ames más! Hazte a la mar y déjame. Ve más allá de los confines de éste mundo, donde mi amor no puede alcanzarte. O te harás más daño.  
  
Arwen."  
  
Cuando Legolas terminó de leer, dobló lentamente la carta y la regresó a su bolsillo. Se tomó un momento para calmarse. Ella era exasperante. Estaba más enojado que consolado por sus palabras.  
  
*****  
  
Arwen acababa de terminar de releer unos libros y otra especie de literatura de su gente cundo Elanor le trajo una carta -enviada en secreto- de Legolas. Con las manos temblorosas, rompió el sello y comenzó a leer las palabras que, supuso, habían sido escritas arrebatadamente.  
  
"Mí querida Arwen:  
  
Créeme, navegaría a las Tierras Bendecidas si pudiera. Debo. los Valar saben que merezco ver las costas doradas. Partiré amargamente más allá de los límites del mundo. Pero entonces, ¿Qué sería de lo nuestro? No sabes que es lo que deseas de mí.  
  
Una vez desafiaste a todos los que conocías y querías, hasta a tu propia existencia, todo en nombre del amor. Y ese amor resultó ser todo menos la verdad.  
  
Dices que me amas, entonces, ¿Por que eso no es suficiente para darte valor? ¿No es suficiente para que lo intentes? ¿No es lo suficiente para que mueras? ¿Fui solo una salida? ¿Alguien a quien puedes tomar para sentirte tranquila cuando estas vulnerable? Estas heridas a mi corazón las recibí a regañadientes e injustamente. Comparadas con las de mi espalda, cicatrices que recibí con mucho gusto.  
  
De hecho, soy un lastimoso idiota que sabe lo que se siente ser amado por una reina. No, mi amor, permaneceré aquí como un recordatorio de lo que hubieras podido tener, pero estabas demasiado asustada para tomar.  
  
Legolas.  
  
P.D.: Dime amor, ¿duermes bien por la noche?"  
  
*****  
  
Elanor estaba preocupada. Mientras leía la carta, la Reina había adquirido una tonalidad fantasmalmente blanca, como una muerta. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y algunas lágrimas se asomaron, aunque no cayeron.  
  
"¿Mi señora, está bien?".- Elanor preguntó con titubeo. Arwen no se movió por algún tiempo.  
  
"Si, puedes dejarme ahora"  
  
Cuando estuvo sola, Arwen se sentó y comenzó a escribir furiosamente una respuesta a la fiera y grosera carta de Legolas. Cuando terminó, se sintió extrañamente aliviada, descargando todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos en la hoja. Después, tomando la carta entre sus manos, la arrugó y la arrojó lejos, comenzó a escribir otra:  
  
"Querido mío,  
  
¿Sabías que mi padre tenía altas esperanzas de que nos uniéramos? En sus ojos tú eras mi salvación. Te digo esto por que tus palabras me hicieron pensar en algo. Mi vida entera he estado viviendo a la sombra de todos a mí alrededor. Mi padre, Aragorn.incluso tú. Pero ahora no soy juzgada por la compañía que me protege. Cada quien es juzgado por las personas que tiene.  
  
Nunca más viviré mi vida por alguien, más que por mi misma. Tengo que agradecerte por eso. Me mostraste mi debilidad, así que ahora seré fuerte. No por ti, si no por mi. Seré quien siempre quise ser, quien estoy destinada a ser.  
  
Así que como vez, mi amor, me trajiste salvación.  
  
Ahora te digo que no me importa a mi, si no a ti, si decides quedarte o irte, por que se que ambos sobreviviremos. Viajarás el camino que elijas, así como yo el mío. Y no por ello será nuestro fin.  
  
Por lo tanto no te amo menos. Tú me has traído un regalo más grande que la inmortalidad o el de las Tierras Bendecidas. Nunca experimentaré un amor como el nuestro de nuevo. y eso es por que siempre tendré este amor. Nuestro amor.  
  
Lejos de tus habilidades, pero siempre cerca; Todavía te tengo, y me regocijo; Prospero con tu voz a mi alrededor; No te perderé aunque muera.  
  
Nämarie, Úndomiel."  
  
******  
  
Nunca obtuvo una respuesta.  
  
*****  
  
N de la T: ¿Cómo los vieron? Me dio risa el P.D. de Legolas XD. 


	12. Intermedio

CAPITULO XI  
  
"INTERMEDIO"  
  
Hubo un cambio que se observó en la Reina Arwen. En los años que vinieron había envejecido muy poco, una maravilla de la que todos fueron testigos, pero fuera de esa cubierta, parecía que se había despertado una nueva reina. Siempre clara y justa, ahora era muy orgullosa y exigía ser escuchada. Sus ideas y consejos eran muy buscados y deseados. Era muy admirada y también respetada por todos. Los que eran lo bastante viejos para recordar decían que se parecía a Tínuvel en la cara y a Galadriel en presencia.  
  
Pero había algo en sus ojos que hacían que los hombres se detuvieran a observar y después deseaban llorar. Aún siendo tan justa y hermosa, sus ojos se veían muy oscuros y tristes. No había luz en ellos, ni cuando reía, y su sonrisa nunca alcanzó a sus ojos muertos. Parecían llevar su propia historia, una tan llena de dolor y aflicción que hace que uno quiera ponerse a llorar con pena por un simple suspiro de los orbes violetas.  
  
Aragorn notó ese cambió hacía mucho e identificó que el cambió había comenzado desde su regreso de Llothlorién con Legolas. Ciertamente era extraño, que cuando algo grande y maravilloso hubiera despertado en ella, otra cosa también muriera. Mucho tiempo antes ella había estado inactiva, vagaba por los vestíbulos de Gondor con poco interés en cualquier cosa. Notó que ella lentamente escondía su ego en un caparazón. Pero ahora estaba viva y enérgica, apasionada y gentil, más que cualquier elfo que el hubiera conocido en los bosques de Lothlorién hacía muchos años.  
  
Él no podría tener parte en su alegría, porque ella había construido un muro alrededor de su corazón que nadie podía penetrar.  
  
Nunca era fría con él, grosera o injusta. Era una madre cariñosa, gobernante justa y una esposa obediente, pero siempre guardaba una pequeña parte de si, y él conocía la razón.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Le había hecho algo que le trajo tal cambio. Aragorn lo odiaba y a la vez lo quería por eso. Por que había salvado a Arwen. La había salvado de desaparecer y desvanecerse. Algo que él mismo no hubiera podido hacer, aunque no lo había intentado. Diariamente ella se hacía más sabia, más hermosa, mientras él disminuía y se volvía frágil.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Nunca hablaron del elfo. Y todos tenían cuidado de mencionarlo, y siempre era únicamente en su parte de la Guerra del Anillo. Nadie mencionaba la relación de Arwen con el guerrero elfo. Era comúnmente sabido que nadie debía mencionar su nombre alrededor de ella y todos sabían por que. A pesar de la gran admiración y respeto por su Reina, siempre hubo especulación sobre cual era exactamente su relación con Legolas. ¿Había algún triángulo amoroso en la casa real? ¿La Reina realmente amaba al Rey Elessar? La mayoría del reino siempre se lo preguntaba, algunos incluso tenían teorías, pero nadie estaba seguro.  
  
Legolas no fue visto en Gondor por años, después de regresar con la Reina. Nadie sabía su paradero, y muchos dudaban que permaneciera en la Tierra Media, aunque algunos afirmaban haber visto su morada en los bosques. Estaba glorificado en cuentos e hizo leyenda junto con los otros Nueve Caminantes. Los elfos se habían convertido en una cosa del pasado, salvo cuando eran lo bastante afortunados para ver a la Reina con sus propios ojos.  
  
***********************  
  
Llovía y tronaba afuera, pero el Rey Elessar estaba cálido en su sillón sobre una tarima en el pasillo principal, un fuego ardía haciendo que las sombras danzaran en la noche. Estaba cálido pero se sentía muy solo. En éste punto de su vida, empezó a reflexionar sobre la misma y todo lo que había hecho. Todas sus decisiones, sus elecciones, sus errores y malentendidos fueron revividos cuadro por cuadro. Se preguntaba si había vivido una buena vida, si había sido lo suficientemente digno para reclamar el título como Rey de Hombres. ¿Había cumplido su destino con lo mejor de su habilidad? La respuesta a esto sería descubierta en algún tiempo, aunque tiempo no era algo que él tuviera mucho.  
  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos captaron un movimiento al otro lado del pasillo. Alguien había entrado a través de las puertas y estaba oculto entre las sombras. Aragorn apenas podía distinguir la silueta de una figura, alta y delgada caminando cuidadosamente hacia él. No detectó ningún peligro inmediato, aunque era muy peculiar en un visitante nocturno. Aragorn se levantó completamente, orgulloso y alto, una muestra del esplendor que él podría, a su edad, poseer.  
  
El visitante se acercó más, haciendo un poco, si esto era posible, de ruido mientras caminaba. Aragorn podía oír gotitas de agua que caían al piso, cada vez mejor mientras se acercaba a él. Después, finalmente caminando en la luz, el visitante reveló ser Legolas.  
  
"Mae govannen."- Legolas dijo mientras se arqueaba con respeto.  
  
Aragorn se quedó asombrado. El pensó, como muchos, que Legolas había navegado hacía años. No lo había visto en años y casi parecía un recuerdo distante. Aun así, se veía más vivo y real ante él. Los años no tenían ningún efecto en él, era tan ligero, fuerte y claro como el día en que Aragorn lo vio por primera vez. Sin embargo, en sus ojos resplandecía una sabiduría más profunda y quizá un gran golpe de dolor en las profundidades. Le recordaron mucho los ojos de Arwen.  
  
Hubo un disturbio tras Legolas mientras los guardias entraban en el cuarto. "Mi Señor, hay un intruso-".- Pararon cuando vieron a Legolas enfrente de su rey. Tomaron sus armas listos para atacar pero Aragorn los detuvo con una mano.  
  
"No".- dijo. "Él es un amigo mío del pasado."- Los guardias se relajaron pero no se fueron hasta que Aragorn les pidió que les dieran algo de paz.  
  
Con la impresión inicial ida, Aragorn ahora encaró de nuevo al elfo. Le parecía irónico, que estando en un estado de debilidad como en el que estaba, con Legolas que era siglos más viejo que él, éste se veía solo como un muchacho.  
  
"Perdóname. No todos los días uno se encuentra a alguien a quien todos supusieron se había ido hace mucho, caminando ante ellos otra vez."  
  
Legolas no dijo nada. Sus ojos siguieron a Aragorn mientras éste paseaba en el cuarto.  
  
"¿Por que después de todos éstos años, finalmente has elegido revelarte ante mi otra vez?"  
  
"Vine para ver la amistad que guardo cerca de mi corazón, en esperanzas de reparar lo que se había roto."  
  
Legolas se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Aragorn.- "¿Así que deseas verme ahora en mi lastimoso estado e intentar compensarte antes de que pase de ésta tierra? Para hacerle un favor a un hombre moribundo."  
  
"No vine aquí por ti."- Intervino Legolas. "Vine por mi. Deseo remediar las cosas antes de que pase de ésta tierra."- Detectó un parpadeo en los ojos del rey, aunque solo por un momento. "Finalmente has decidido responder a la llamada del mar. Oh, aunque tus intenciones son nobles, también muchos inviernos han ido y venido, y el tiempo para remediar hace mucho que pasó."  
  
"He vivido para ver muchos inviernos más que tú, Elessar, y muchas más primaveras. Siempre hay tiempo para la amargura y el resentimiento, pero también para el perdón."  
  
"¿Que hiciste para que te perdone?"  
  
"Solamente amar lo que siempre fue tuyo. Desear lo que no podría tener."  
  
Aragorn guardó silencio.  
  
"Si, te estoy diciendo esto ahora. Estoy enamorado de Arwen. Pero ella no me tendría.por que ya te tenía a ti. Ambos la amamos, de la misma forma, aunque solo uno de nosotros fue lo bastante afortunado para ser correspondido."  
  
Aragorn se había vuelto a sentar, su barbilla descansaba sobre sus manos firmemente cerradas. Estaba pensando profundamente, procesando todo lo que acababa de oír.  
  
"Supongo que estarás bien después de todo,"- Legolas continuó - "Amin hiraetha."(Lo siento). Con eso se dio vuelta para irse.  
  
Legolas casi estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Aragorn llamándolo en la oscuridad. Sus penetrantes ojos vieron al rey dándole la espalda, viendo fijamente al fuego.  
  
"Mellon."- Su voz fue profunda y llena de sabiduría. "Mucho he luchado en mi conducta con tu relación con Arwen. Incluso ahora no se que pensar. tu engaño y traición me han herido gravemente."  
  
Hablaba lentamente, intentando difícilmente tratar de expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando. Legolas pudo ver la expresión dolida de su cara, la lucha interna que tenía.  
  
"Sin embargo,"- continúo- "No hubiera querido que ninguno de nosotros pasara de éste mundo sin que me dijeras esto. No puedo perdonarte por amar a Arwen. De hecho, no es tu culpa. Siempre te he querido y he sido bendecido con tu amistad. En verdad sufro por las noticias de tu salida ya que tu compañía me hará mucha falta."  
  
Legolas al oír estas palabras, encontró extremadamente difícil estar parado ahí. En verdad, el debería estar de rodillas, arrepintiéndose por su pecado. No era merecedor del perdón de Aragorn.  
  
"No. Yo soy el bendecido,"- Contestó conmocionado.- "Por ver el reino de Gondor renovado en todo su esplendor por el heredero de Isildur, tal hombre merecedor del título de Rey de Hombres. Y haberlo conocido en una época de mi vida, haber luchado a su lado, con él como mi guía. amigo, digo que estoy realmente bendecido."  
  
Hubo silencio en el cuarto y Aragorn no lo miraba.  
  
"Nämarie Estel."  
  
El último recuerdo que Legolas tuvo de Aragorn fue el viejo rey parado frente al fuego, una mano sobre su capa, la otra cubriendo su cara cansada.  
  
***********************************  
  
Legolas tomaba su camino a través de los oscuros pasillos cuando pasó al otro lado de un corredor que abrió para revelar la ciudad abajo. La lluvia había cesado y todo el mundo parecía estar fresco y nuevo. Las estrellas se mostraban en la oscuridad del cielo, tan hermosas y brillantes que sintió un impulso de quedarse a observarlas. Respiró profundamente y se sintió muy viejo.  
  
Repentinamente, escuchó un gritó de asombro detrás de él. Volteó y encontró a Arwen mirándolo fijamente, parada muy rígidamente.  
  
Sintió pena por dentro. Quería evitar ese encuentro. Pero como sus ojos encontraron los de ella, toda la lógica se alejó de él. Su vestido era de un intenso azul que se confundía con el cielo, fluía sobre su cuerpo como el agua y el viento jugaba con cada capa. Una diadema de plata adornaba su cabeza, llevaba su largo cabello suelto y rodeaba su cara. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que él la había visto y por un momento deseó llamarla, "Tínuvel."  
  
"Legolas."- exhaló, su pecho subía y bajaba. Él no se movió ni pronunció palabra.  
  
"¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu Reina?"- preguntó, incómoda bajo su intensa mirada.  
  
Las esquinas de su boca se levantaron un poco. Encontró eso bastante divertido; ella tenía una fachada por la que él fácilmente podía ver a través. Juntando sus labios, dio un paso adelante y se inclinó.  
  
"Mi Señora."- su voz se escuchó como una canción para los oídos de ella. Él la miró de nuevo y algo se enfrió en el estómago de ella. Caminó alejándose de ella, dejándola en un estado de shock.  
  
"¿Y a tu amante qué?" - La voz de Arwen perdió todo orgullo y estaba llena de impotencia.  
  
Legolas se detuvo.  
  
"A ella le digo que todavía la amo. Y me estoy llevando mi amor al Reino Bendecido para enterrarlo. Ahí será eterno."  
  
"Pero nunca será más que un recuerdo."- Arwen susurró, terminando la frase en voz alta. Había oído las mismas palabras hacía mucho. Cerró sus ojos para recordar y las lágrimas que habían estado amenazando con caer, resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
  
Arwen giró para seguirlo.  
  
"¿Entonces éste es nuestro final?"- gritó, con voz titubeante.  
  
Él volteó y se paró enfrente de ella. La mano de él acarició su mejilla, que hormigueaba por el contacto. Su pulgar limpió sus lágrimas, aunque en un momento regresaron otra vez.  
  
"Nosotros terminamos hace mucho."- No se lo dijo con rencor o resentimiento, lo dijo como alguien que aceptaba la verdad. La miró con ojos tiernos y amorosos y ella gozaba por su contacto. Lentamente el besó su cabeza y se alejó. Arwen abrió sus ojos por la repentina perdida de su contacto y vio a través de sus lágrimas su figura que caminaba alejándose de ella.  
  
"¡Legolas!"- gritó mientras corría hacia él. Él dio vuelta justamente cuando ella lo alcanzaba y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza.  
  
Fue un abrazo de desesperación. Lo acercó a ella lo imposiblemente más cerca como si tratara de exprimir toda la vida de él dentro si. Arwen enterró su cabeza en su pecho y él podía sentir sus lágrimas filtrarse a través de su ropa. No quería que se fuera, sabiendo que él la dejaría, se aferró a él desesperadamente esperando que el tiempo estuviera detenido.  
  
"No quiero que te vallas."- Sus palabras se ahogaban en su pecho.-"Amin mela lle"(Te amo) Lo apretó aún más, tirándolo siempre más cerca.  
  
Legolas no dijo nada, pero la abrigó por algún tiempo. Sus manos se movían dentro y fuera de su cabello. Su corazón estaba latiendo locamente y le parecía que iba a estallar. Ella había dicho antes esas palabras solamente una vez y eso lo debilitaba.  
  
Lentamente, él quitó sus manos de alrededor de su cuello pero las mantuvo cerca. La miró, como por última vez, y le hizo sufrir ser la causa de sus lágrimas.  
  
"Nämarie, Úndomiel"- Susurró. La hubiera besado de no haber sido por unos entrometidos y preocupados ojos. En lugar de eso, levantó sus manos y las besó suavemente, nunca dejando de verla a los ojos. Después giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.  
  
Arwen sintió una soledad como nunca la sintió antes cualquier otra alma viva. Se apoyó contra la baranda y se dobló en sus rodillas.  
  
**********************  
  
DIAS DESPUÉS.  
  
Arwen estaba parada en la orilla del balcón más alto, mirando al oste, pues el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte. El cielo estaba armonizado en tonos profundos de morado y azul, aunque Arwen no lo notó. Se sentó allí después de la puesta de sol y durante la noche.  
  
Aragorn la encontró ahí y le trajo una pequeña lámpara para iluminar el espacio oscuro. Sabía que ella pagaba silenciosamente un tributo a Legolas. Se movió para sentarse a su lado y alcanzó su mano. Estaba mortalmente fría.  
  
"Después de todo lo hizo,"- habló, su voz fue suave y llena de tristeza.- "El último de mi gente finalmente dejó los límites de la Tierra Media. Estoy sola."  
  
"Arwen no estás sola. ¿Qué aún no tienes mi amor. y el amor de tus niños y de toda tu gente?"  
  
Ella intentó sonreírle.-"Ahora todos los elfos han viajado a Valinor, nunca regresarán y eso aflige mi corazón. Aunque aún resistiré contigo hasta el final de nuestros días. Y eso es suficiente para aliviar mi corazón."  
  
El Rey Elessar y la Reina Arwen estuvieron parados en el balcón más alto por un momento antes de regresar adentro. Arwen se detuvo por un momento para ver hacía el oeste, donde la luz se extinguía. 


	13. Amarga Partida

CAPITULO XII  
  
"UNA AMARGA PARTIDA"  
  
El sol no se atrevió a mostrar la cara ese día. El mundo parecía sin vida. oscuro, frío y lleno de tonos grises.  
  
Y en la Casa de los Reyes en la Calle del Silencio, al lado de Maese Meriadoc y Peregrin Tuk, yacía sin vida el cuerpo del gran Rey Elessar, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, el último de los Númenor.  
  
*****  
  
".Entonces, fue a la Casa de los Reyes en la Calle del Silencio, y se tendió en el largo lecho que le habían preparado. Allí le dijo adiós a Eldarion, y le puso en las manos la corona alada de Gondor y el cetro de Arnor; y entonces todos se retiraron excepto Arwen, y allí se quedó junto al lecho de Aragorn. Y no obstante la gran sabiduría de su linaje, no pudo dejar de suplicarle que se quedara todavía por algún tiempo. Aún no estaba cansada de los días, y ahora sentía el sabor amargo de la mortalidad que ella misma había elegido.  
  
.¡Estel, Estel!'.- Exclamó Arwen, y mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba, Aragorn se quedó dormido. Y de pronto, se reveló en él una gran belleza, una belleza que todos los que más tarde fueron a verlo contemplaron maravillados, por que en él venían unidas la gracia de la juventud y el valor de la madurez, y la sabiduría y la majestad de la vejez. Y allí yació largo tiempo, una imagen del esplendor de los Reyes de los Hombres en la gloria radiante anterior al desgarramiento de mundo."  
  
*****  
  
La muerte de su esposo había llegado pues sentía sus dedos helados y aún así no lo dejaba ir. Se sentía recluida, oculta tras una pared de sombras que nadie podría derribar. Parecía como si no supiera nada y no sintiera nada, salvo oscuridad y muerte, y muchos temieron que perderían a su Reina muy pronto después de lo sucedido a su Rey.  
  
Arwen se mantuvo inmóvil y no notó a los desolados que pasaban cerca. Vestida en negro tan oscuro como las más recónditas profundidades del cielo nocturno, estaba parada al pie de la cama de su esposo. El velo que cubría su cara, un escudo contra la crueldad del tiempo, caía de su cabeza. El viento bailaba entre todos los que estaban ahí, pero ella aún seguía como una roca. Las horas avanzaron hasta que quedó sola.  
  
"Madre".- Escuchó una voz llamándola a través de la neblina de su mente. Salió de su trance y volteó hacia la voz.  
  
Eldarion se encontraba al fondo del pasillo donde yacía su padre. Vestido de negro y portando la corona alada de Gondor, era él quien la llamaba.  
  
"Madre, es hora de que vayas a casa."- Dijo suavemente y le ofreció su mano. Ella miró fijamente su mano sin saber si debía tomarla. Observó a su dueño, un hombre ahora, y Rey de Gondor. su hijo. En ese momento, se parecía tanto a Aragorn que apenas lo podía creer. Veía a Eldarion a través de su velo y le parecía duro de creer que había llegado el día en que su padre muriera y el se convirtiese en rey.  
  
Pero, como ella observó en los ojos grises de su padre, se dio cuenta de que no estaban centrados en ella. Volteó su cabeza para seguir la mirada y encontrar que conducía a la figura parada a su lado. Su cabello dorado brillaba mucho en ese día gris, sus ojos azules reverenciaban al Rey caído. Ya no estaba vestido de verde y café, usaba negro para hacer juego con su corazón. Estaba sorprendida al encontrar que le estaba apretando la mano firmemente y se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaban parados juntos.  
  
Evitando su fija mirada que él sabía que ocultaba bajo la negra cobertura, la guió gentilmente y ella permitió ser llevada hasta su hijo que aguardaba.  
  
El Rey tomó las manos de Arwen y la escoltó fuera de la Casa de lo Reyes. Pero ella no pudo evitar ver sobre su hombro al que ahora se arrodillaba ante su fallecido esposo.  
  
*****  
  
El visitante pronto fue olvidado cuando Arwen cayó enferma. Tenía fiebre y escalofríos, pronunciando palabras y frases en su delirio. Eldarion supo que hablaba en élfico, pero nunca pudo entender lo que decía. Mucho permaneció al lado de la cama de su muy querida madre, desesperado por alguna señal de esperanza y preguntándose que era lo que podría atormentarle la mente. Su padre ya no estaba, y temía por Arwen. La pena crecía en su corazón mientras observaba su cara. Ahora dormía pacíficamente, ya no se estremecía más ni murmuraba a causa de la fiebre, aunque su piel se encontraba llena de sudor y era fría al tacto.  
  
"Tal vez los Valar te den algo de paz."- susurró, su voz hizo eco en el silencio.  
  
****  
  
Los curanderos se sorprendieron al verla sentada en la cama a la mañana siguiente. Parecía que la vida hubiera regresado a su cara y ojos. El sol se filtraba por las ventanas, el sonido de una nueva mañana descansando en el viento. La encontraron tomando la luz del sol, ojos cerrados, sintiendo todo con mucho interés como si fuera la primera vez.  
  
Se abalanzaron sobre ella con enfado, constantemente le pedían respuestas acerca de su condición. Arwen fue paciente con ellos y amablemente contestaba a sus preguntas, aunque sus respuestas eran cortas y a menudo forzadas. Finalmente, Eldarion se levantó de su silla, ubicada al fondo de la habitación e insistió que ella estaba bien. Les ordenó que se fueran y cerró la puerta sonoramente.  
  
Arwen le dio media sonrisa en agradecimiento. Eldarion notó que detrás de su saludable apariencia, sus ojos seguían vacíos.  
  
***  
  
Eldarion pasó gran parte del día pensando en los acontecimientos que atestiguó llevaron a la recuperación de su madre. Un milagro, lo habría llamado.  
  
El desconocido de antes vino una noche muy tarde, deseando ver a Arwen. Lo habría mandado lejos de no haber sido por algo que vio gracias a una pálida luz que provenía del vestíbulo. Cuando el visitante volteó para irse, Eldarion echó un vistazo en sus orejas puntiagudas que estaban ocultas por su dorado cabello. Observándolo más de cerca, se veía fuerte, alto, joven en apariencia aunque sus ojos ocultaran a alguien muy viejo. Lo miró maravillado. El extraño era un elfo.  
  
Mucho había oído que su madre era el único elfo en todo el mundo. Pero lo estaba viendo, sentado cuidadosamente en una silla al fondo de la habitación, sabía que no era la única. El elfo de cabellos dorados estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Arwen, sosteniendo sus manos y susurrando cosas en élfico que no podía escuchar. Y como los veía juntos, podía observar un sutil brillo alrededor de sus siluetas, y supo que miraba a través de una ventana hacia el pasado.  
  
***  
  
Después, esa tarde, Eldarion regresó a la habitación. Ella estaba levantada, apoyada contra muchas almohadas y rodeada por ramos flores que le había mandado la gente de Gondor. Cuando entró en u recamara, Arwen pudo notar que aún no había descansado. La fatiga se notaba en su postura y en sus ojos cansados.  
  
"¿Quién era él?".- Le preguntó después de rato.  
  
"¿Quién, hijo mío?".- ella preguntó confundida.  
  
"El elfo de cabellos dorados."- Contestó. Ella solo lo veía con interrogantes ojos.  
  
Así que él continuó.- "Él vino aquí ayer por la noche y te animó. Estuvo a tu lado por un tiempo. y parecía que estaba hablándote, tal vez cantaba algunas palabras curativas. Que fue lo que hicieron, no lo sé, pero estoy en verdad agradecido. Afirmó haberte conocido a ti y a mi padre, pero no nos dio su nombre."  
  
Volvió su mirada a Arwen y la encontró visiblemente pálida y apretaba sus sábanas. Inmediatamente se apresuró a su lado.- "Madre, ¿estas bien?"  
  
Asintió débilmente.- "No puede ser.".- murmuró. Frotó su frente como si intentara forzar a las respuestas salir de su cerebro.  
  
"Hay otra cosa. él también trajo esto."- Eldarion apuntó a un florero situado en una esquina del cuarto.  
  
Niphredil.  
  
Arwen vio las pálidas flores y su corazón saltó de golpe. Eldarion se acercó al florero y escogió una flor para dársela. Lo vio mirarlas atentamente, ya que nunca había visto algo como eso en su vida. Él la colocó en su palma y casi inmediatamente su suave fragancia le trajo lejanos recuerdos muy dolorosos y muy alegres.  
  
Eldarion observó a su madre y su cambio.- "¿Lo conoces madre?"  
  
Arwen miraba fijamente la flor mientras le daba vueltas entre las yemas de sus dedos, recordando cosas que solo a ella le pertenecían, cosas que era mejor mantener alejadas.  
  
"Su nombre es Legolas."- Contestó finalmente, mirando todavía la flor en su mano.  
  
****  
  
".Entonces dijo adiós a Eldarion, y a sus hijas, y a todos aquellos a quienes había amado; y abandonó la cuidad de Minas Tirith y se encaminó al país de Lórien."  
  
***  
  
Arwen no había estado allí en muchos años y pasaba el tiempo vagando entre los árboles de Lórien, a menudo recordando la época en que los elfos todavía moraban entre sus ramas. Vestida en seda negra caminaba en silencio, sobretodo pensando en Aragorn. pero solo en algunas ocasiones se permitía pensar en Legolas.  
  
Estaba tan confundida por todo esto. Pensó que él había navegado en el mar. ¿Cómo es posible que él pudiera regresar después de todo este tiempo? Y si no navegó, entonces por que había venido a Gondor aquella noche lluviosa y solitaria? ¿Por que no habían tenido noticias de él en todo ese tiempo?  
  
Había pensado que la visión de él en la Casa de los Reyes era un síntoma de alucinaciones, pero cuando Eldarion le dijo de la visita que tuvo por la noche. y cuando vio el niphredil, supo que no era ninguna alucinación de su parte.  
  
¿Qué significaba para ella? ¿Su regreso repentino cambiaría su vida? ¿Cambió algo? Había estado algo tranquila desde que se recuperó después de su partida, pero solo después de un largo sufrimiento. Y un corazón roto no se estabiliza fácilmente, ni se apresura en confiar en quien lo quebró.  
  
Entonces, si él permanecía en la Tierra Media. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?  
  
Rindiéndose al intentar encontrar respuestas que no tendría, Arwen regresó para tomar su camino de regreso a Galadhrim. Y dando vuelta en una curva del camino, encontró las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.  
  
Legolas, vestido de nuevo en verde y marrón, parado en medio del camino como si la estuviese esperando. Tal vez lo hacía. Pero se quedó inmóvil delante de ella, inseguro de lo que haría ahora que se había revelado a ella.  
  
Arwen no estaba completamente sorprendida de verlo. De hecho, ella lo estaba esperando. Atravesó la distancia entre ambos, lentamente, lo rodeó como si lo estuviera examinando. Legolas pensó que era escalofriante, su figura oscura parecía tan fuera de lugar en el bosque de Lórien. Parecía que no pertenecía ni a los vivos ni a los muertos; ella estaba.ahí. Mientras ella lo rodeaba un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y recordó a los Nazgûl con sus ropas oscuras y rostros ocultos.  
  
Arwen finalmente se paró frente a él y Legolas pudo ver como el velo se movía con el sonido de su respiración. Sus manos se movieron hacia su velo y después de un momento de vacilación, lo levantó. Revelando a Legolas los ojos más tristes que él había visto.  
  
Lo estaba observando completamente y él se sintió muy vulnerable bajo su mirada. Ella levantó su mano y con sus temblorosos dedos alcanzó su mejilla. Las yemas apenas hicieron contacto con su cara, como si ella temiera que desapareciera al tocarlo. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos y en ellos ella encontró remordimiento y amabilidad. Sus dedos rozaron sus labios delicadamente y él escuchó como su respiración se atoró en su garganta.  
  
Arwen entonces vio algo que brillaba alrededor de su cuello. Sus dedos fueron a eso y encontró el anillo que ella le dio en una cadena, usado de la misma manera que su amigo, Frodo, el portador del anillo.  
  
Ella le dio una leve sonrisa mientras una vez más encontraba su mirada. No intercambiaron palabras; entendiendo lo que pasaba entre los dos elfos Legolas tomó su mano y juntos siguieron el camino.  
  
****  
  
Aún no es el fin. 


	14. Sin título

Aquella noche él permaneció en su habitación.

Arwen le había pedido que se quedara con ella y el se contentó solo con estar sentado en una silla al centro del cuarto. Legolas la miró largo tiempo mientras dormía plácidamente.Solo se preguntaba que estaría soñando, que demoniaca pesadilla la podía torturar. Sabía que él mismo ya nunca más podría dormir realmente. Pensamientos de Aragorn lo atormentaban día y noche, y parecía que cobraban vida cuando las sombras cubrían el mundo.

Ambos sufrían sus propias torturas mentales.

Un lamento de Arwen sacó a Legolas de su meditación. Estaba golpeando la cama,enredándose ella misma en una telaraña de sábanas y mantas revueltas y su angustia se hizo evidente con sus quejidos y lágrimas fluyendo.

Legolas se colocó a su lado intentando capturar sus brazos en un vano intento por detenerla y evitar que se continuara enredando.

"Arwen...".- la llamó y la sacudió suavemente. Ella lo ignoró y continuó con su locura.

"Arwen¡Despierta!".- le gritó y la sacudió un poco más fuerte.

Paró sus movimientos y él comprendió que ya había despertado. Legolas vió que sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de miedo y lás lágrimas continuaban descendiendo sobre sus mejillas mientras volvía a la realidad. Arwen se cubrió la cara con las manos, que únicamente amortiguaban sus sollozos. Legolas la acerco hacía si y la abrazó mientras lloraba y se estremecía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Era tan real...".- susurró entre sollozos.- "Estaba ahi y yo... yo no podía..."

Él, a su vez, murmuró las palabras que pudo reunir para intentar darle un poco de consuelo, no sabiendo que estaba pasando, pero entendiendo todo lo que ella decía.

"Era tan real."- Arwen repitió una y otra vez mientras él la mecía suavemente entre sus brazos.

Cuando Arwen despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba sola. No puso atención a su ausencia, él siempre iba y venía a su antojo. Se vistió en ropas de luto y se preparó para pasar otro día con los árboles. Arwen vio sus ojos hinchados e irritación en su mirada y su pesadilla regresó súbitamente. Aragorn se veía tan vivo... hablándolé, acercá,dose a ella... respirando. Lo forzó fuera de su mente y de nuevo puso su semblante que desafiaba a la vida.

Cuando descendió, encontró a legolas esperándola al fondo del jardín, girando ociosamente una flor de Niphredil en sus manos. Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó silenciosamente. Entonces comenzaron a pasear por los bosques.

Finalmente, Arwen hizo lainevitable pregunta.

"Legolas."- susurró y quitó el velo de su cara para poder encararlo- "¿Por que fuiste a Gondor aquella noche lluviosa hace tantos años... y nos hiciste creer a todos que nos dejabas por última vez?"

Legolas observó fijamente el cielo nocturno, como si las estrellas pudieran alejarlo de la conversación.

"No trataba de engañar a nadie. De hecho, tenía toda la intención de zarpar."

"¿Por que no lo hiciste?"

Exhaló profundamente y enfocó sus pentetrates ojos ozules en sus ojos violetas.- "¿Realmente lo tienes que preguntar?"- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la esquina de sus labios.- "Como siempre, por tu causa. Mis asuntos en Gondor aquella noche con Aragorn... no tenia planeado encontrate después de todo... pero, Úndomiel, parece que nunca podré escapar de tí."

"Mi mente estana fija en marcharme,"- continuó - "Tú y yo sabemos que no tengo ninguna verdadera razón para quedarme en la Tierra Media. Y la última carta que me mandaste me lo recordó. Somos totalmente independientes el uno del otro y perfectamente capaces de vivir el uno sin el otro... tu nunca me necesitaste para sobrevivir."

"Así que me aventuré a Minas Tirith a hacer las paces con Aragorn. Le dije que te amaba y que tú no me tendrías. No sé si eso cambió algo, excepto confirmar lo que Aragorn ya sospechaba. Al final, de alguna manera, podríamos caminar jutnos sin mentiras ni verdades a medias. Los ojos de Arwen se llenaron de lágrimas, Aragorn nunca le había dicho lo que pasó en esa reunión.

"Estaba listo para navegar... entonces, tú llegaste. Había algo en tu mirada. Algo que noté justo cuando te iluminó la luz. Me recordó que estaba vivo, y me recordó que eres algo por lo que es digo luchar."

"¿Y por qué te distanciaste de mì¿De Aragorn?"

"Por que... no había lugar para mí. Y Aragorn tenía que creer que me había ido. De esa manera, el podría tener paz en su mente hasta que se marchara."

Silencio.

"Una vez dije que mi lugar en éste mundo estaba en donde quiera que estuvieras. Y lo sostengo. Seguiré siendo tuyo hasta cuando me quieras tener."

Arwen una vez más estaba tan agradecida de tenerlo en su vida.

"Aunque fue una broma cruel"- ella dijo - "Cuando me dijiste que te ibas, mis peores miedos fueron confirmados. Pero por mucho que mi corazón lo deseaba, no podía detenerte. ¿Como podía negarte el Reino Bendecido? Sabía que era inevitable, pero no estaba preparada para escuchar esas palabras saliendo de tu boca. Y cuando te fuiste..."- ahogó sus palabras.

"Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar con mi vida,"- Arwen continuó después de un momento- "Seguí mi rutina diaria como siempre lo había hecho, pero en mi corazón sentía como si hubiese muerto. Permanecía despierta en las noches pensando en tí... siempre en ti..."

"Has estado herido y se que por mi causa. Siempre herido…"- acarició su mejilla y él se abandonó a su tacto.

"Te necesito"- le susurró mirandola profundamente a los ojos - "Pero eso no fué suficiente. No fue suficiente.

Te di mi corazón completamente abierto y lo destrozaste por tu amor por él."- Sus tono no era amargo, simplemente indicaba la verdad de su corazón.

"Legolas¿tenemos que seguir con éste juego? Ha ido demasiado lejos. Nunca fué por mi amor a Aragorn… fue siempre por que yo te amaba. No por que escogiera mi vida con Aragorn o contigo. No por él… sino por nosotros."

Arwen tomó sus manos y las apretó fuertemente.

"Lamento que hayas salido lastimado y haberte causado tanto dolor. Pero¿que más puedo decir o hacer¿Como pueden estar las cosas bien otra vez?"

Sus lágrimas cristalinas cayeron sobre sus manos y Legolas se encontraba llorando pero permaneció en silencio.

"Creo que hemos roto demasiado nuestros corazones en ésta vida. Mi amor, él fue un buen hombre. El padre de mis hijos... hubo un tiempo en que lo amé. Nunca me decepcionó."

Legolas asintió. Lo sabía... sabía todo eso. Entonces¿por que no podía deshacerse de su miseria?. No culpaba a Aragorn, no culpaba a Arwen... solamente no podía perdonarse. Su propio aborrecimiento no lo dejaba tener paz.

Arwen pudo ver que no lo alcanzaba. Su corazón ya estaba tan débil y no podía entender ni ver su sufrimiento.

Entonces se aferró a él, cubriendo con su cuerpo el suyo.

"Legolas, querido, nunca decepcionaste a nadie. Nunca. Solo que no podía tenerte como Mi Señor y mi amado. Tú lo sabes. ¿Por que no puedes aceptar que mi decisión nunca se basó en el hecho de que no eras digno¿Continúas dudando de mi amor por tí?"

No podía verla a los ojos. En verdad, no podía contestar esas preguntas. Arwen le limpió las lágimas y besó su frente, forzándolo a verla.

"Por favor mi amor. Deja que tu corazón tenga paz."- le rogó - "Por que no podría soportar perder otro." Luego tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su corazón.-"Esto es real... Te amo, Legolas Hojaverde." Después la abrazó, necesitaba sentirla y saber en su corazón que era real. Ella sintió su cuerpo temblar y él intentó calmar su llanto. Arwen se preguntó como habían podido llegar a estar tan destrozados.

No se trataba de olvidar a Aragorn, sino de aprender a vivir en un mundo sin él. Y la vida que construyeron para ellos mismos era hermosa. Los días no parecían tan largos, ni el cielo tan oscuro o el mundo tan difícil. Arwen parecía volver a tomar color y respirar ya no le costaba trabajo. Legolas encontró una vez más suavidad y gentileza a su alrededor y no se prohibió el lujo de descansar. Las pesadillas de ella cesaron y dormían en los brazos del otro.

Raramente hablaban, no por que no hubieran cosas que decir... sino por que las palabras parecían ser un obstáculo en su comunicación. Las palabras no tenían significado y no había espacio para ellas donde estaban viviendo ahora.

Pasaron la caída del otoño y el invierno juntos en Lórien. Algunos días eran mejores que otros, pero siempre se tenían el uno al otro para buscar refugio de recuerdos amargos.

Lentamente, la culpailidad de estar vivos...y juntos se desplomó.

Luego, cuando hacían sus caminatas, Legolas cantaba canciones olvidadas hace tiempo. Al principio eran dolorosas y desesperanzadas. Sin embargo, eventulmente, cantó cosas más ligeras, de alegría y naturaleza, de estrellas y amor. En raras ocasiones Arwen lo acompañaba, su voz cantaba poderosamente y toda la naturaleza se detenía por su tranquila melodía. A veces lo sorpendía y bailaba mientras él cantaba, y sus pies derramaban una niebla color plata.

Ahora, más que nunca, Lothlórien parecía un lugar donde todavía existían las cosas del pasado. Cuando Legolas y Arwen paseaban entre los bosques, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus cabellos y ojos, como la luz de la luna sobre las colinas antes de amanecer, no parecía que la época de los elfos se hubiese terminado.

La alegría regresó a sus vidas. Las risas tambien. Y el amor estaba siempre presente. Arwen y Legolas estaban felices y contentos.

Pero todas las cosas buenas tienen que terminar.

A comienzos de año nuevo, Legolas comenzó a darse cuenta que durante sus caminatas, Awen se cansaba y no viajaba tan lejos, hasta que ya ni siquiera pudo aventurarse afuera. La preocupación de Legolas crecía y tuvo miedo. No quería que muriera también, no cuando apenas habían encontrado un lugar donde podían estar juntos. No tan pronto después de perder a Aragorn. No cuando ella era su única razón para levantarse por las mañanas... para respirar... para vivir. No cuando no sabía vivir sin ella.

Legolas no podía recordar su vida antes de conocer a Arwen. Se le acercó mientras ella descansaba a la luza del día.

"Mi amor"- le susurró y abrió los ojos.- "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí?"

Verlo la hizo sonreír, pero luego una sombra cruzó su cara. Tenia mucho que discutir con él. Se levantó y le tomó las manos.

"Mi querido Legolas, estoy más allá de tu ayuda" - Se detuvo un momento - "Se que mi aperiencia es joven y vigoroza, pero estoy cansada querido...muy cansada..."

No eran las palabras que deseaba oír.¿Por que sentía que cuando lograban tener momentos de dicha juntos, eran separados por el mundo cruel e implacable?

"Arwen por favor... ya no estés así."- le pidió y le besó las manos.

"Con tristeza debemos estar pero no con desesperación."-repitió las palabras de su marido esperando darle a Legolas consuelo. "No estamos limitados al ciclo de la vida y más allá somos más que solo un recuerdo."

La besó ligeramente y ella lo mantuvo cerca de su corazón, mienras el final de su historia yacía a sus pies.

La condición de Arwen epeoró al paso de los días. Dormía largamete durante el día y de noche lo hacía con Legolas a su lado. No tenía fuerza para comer y él notaba que la vida que aún quedaba en ella se iba disipando lentamente. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella, Legolas intentaba estar tranquilo... solo por ella. Las preciosas horas que compartían cuando estaba despierta lo llenaban de esperanza. Pero cuando la veía dormir, parecía pacífica pero sin vida... el dolor en su corazón creció hasta que la magnitud de su pena fue demasiada y entonces lloró por ella.

Al volver de su paseo diario encontró que Arwen no estaba en su cama. El pánico atravesó su cuerpo y pensó en dónde podría estar... si todavía estaba viva. Se maldijo por su ignorancia. Saliendo inmediatamente para encontrar su rastro, no se rendiría asi tuviera que remover toda la casa. La oscuridad se posó sobre él cuando el rastro lo guió a Cerin Amroth.

La encontró tendida entre la hierva, había flores de elanos y niphredil dispersas a su alrededor. Estaba vestida en ropas del blanco más puro y mortalmente pálida. Legolas quedó parado fjamente en la tierra. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió su estómago volcarse al verla. Pavor y muerte atravesaron lentamente sus venas y temió acercarse. No sabiendo que encontraria.

No podía rendisre y la esperanza lo hizo reaccionar- "¡Arwen!" - le gritó y finalmente se acercó a ella.

Lo que vió atravesó su cuerpo gustoso al ver que sus ojos se abrían para enconrarse con su mirada. La tomó entre sus brazos y se dio cuanta de que le costaba respirar y estaba llorando. Su piel se sintió fría cuando levantó una mano para tocar su mejilla.

"Mi amor, intenté evitarte está visión... pero, me encontraste y me alegro."- su voz era débil- "Legolas...tengo miedo."- le confesó.

Tomó su mano como si le diera fuerza y sus lágrimas caían sobre ellas. Legolas intentaba controlar su voz mientras le hablaba.- "No temas, Úndomiel. Hay un lugar entre el sueño y la realidad donde viviremos por siempre. La muerte no se sernirá sobre nosotros..."- Lloró en su pelo.

"Canta para mí..."- le dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Él asintió y le limipió las lágrimas.

"Ella camina en belleza, como la noche..."- Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para recordar las palabras que ya no le importaban. Cerró sus ojos mientras él cantaba, confortada por su voz, y si no fuese por la presión de sus manos, la habría creído muerta.

Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos una vez más y luchó de nuevo por aire.- "Querido mío, no lamento nada."- Sus dedos fueron al anillo que el tenía en su túnica.

"Oh Arwen, por favor no hagas ésto... ¡Quedate conmigo!" - Legolas le pidió como si ella pudiese detener lo que estaba pasando.

"Siempre fuiste la mejor parte de mí." - le sonrió y dejó brevemente de respirar.- "Te amo Legolas Hojaverde"

Alcanzó sus labios con los porpios y las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron. Legolas no pudo describir que sintió cuando la besó, por que no había palabras para un momento tan breve, no había nada. Abrió los ojos y vió su cara, ahora serena y pacífica. No más lágrimas cayendo ni aire saliendo de su boca. Su cuerpo estaba sin vida en sus brazos, su mano muerta en las suyas.

Legolas dio un grito de agonía... como jamás se oyó... un llanto tan doloroso que toda la naturaleza se mantuvo quieta y en silencio... sintiendo su dolor. Y todo el mundo estaba de luto por la estrella caída por que era lo que más había amado.

Los sollozos incontrolables atormentaban su cuerpo y permaneció con ella mientras la acercaba así y veía como el amor de su vida yacía sin vida.

"Cuando el último mallorn cayó y la primavera ya no vino, ella misma se fué a descansar sobre Cerin Armoth; y ahí, en su verde sepulcro, hasta que cambie el mundo y todos los días de su vida sean olvidados por los hombres que vengan, y el elanor y niphredil ya no florezcan al este del mar..."


	15. El Fin de todo

CAPÍTULO XIV

EL FINAL DE TODO

Estaba parado en el borde, vacilando. Todo a su alrededor... la canción de la vida continuaba. La maravillosidad y belleza de la naturaleza sin cesar. El sol brillaba claramente en el límpido cielo, el canto de las aves llenaba el aire y el viento bailaba sobre él como si fuera parte de la melodía.

Pero Legolas estaba quieto.

Se perdió, envuelto en algún recuerdo lejano. Suspiró, fue un suspiro de un alma cansada y pasó los dedos sobre la piedra fría. Su larga y delgada mano trazó el emblema de la Estrella de la Tarde y notó que los enanos habían hecho un extraordinario trabajo.

"Aquí llace Arwen Úndomiel

Hija de Elrond el Medio-Elfo

Esposa de Aragorn, el Rey Elessar

Reina de Elfos y Hombres

Estrella de la Tarde de su gente."

"Cuando recuerdo tu amor, lloro" -le susurró al viento -"Y cuando escucho a la gente hablar de ti, algo en mi pecho, donde ahora no pasa mucho, se mueve como en un sueño..."

¿Así es¿Si me quedo aqui perdería mi vida¿Y podría el sol billar más y volver más fría la tumba, quedando ésto en mi cabeza?...Amada, no llores por mi. He sido tan bendecido en los años de mi vida al ser bienamado... especialmente por ti.

"Después de tantos largos años de conocerte y amarte, finalmente ha llegado el día de _dejarme ir. _Pero tengo miedo, no conozco nada, salvo a ti, querida. Una parte de mi quiere quedarse aqui para siempre... contigo. Sin importar que nos ofrezcan una nueva vida. Pero otra parte, la que mejor te conoce, comprende que no puedo rezagarme aquí. No por tí o por mí..."

"...Encuentro que nuestro amor no estaba destinado para este mundo. No nos entendió. Asi que tomo consuelo en la pequeña esperanza de que tenemos que estar juntos en esta vida...y en las que vienen. Es demasiado grande y demasiado fuerte para ser concebido o contenido por los límites del tiempo...

"A veces pienso que te amo demasiado para irme. Una vez escribiste que nuestro amor no era para los confines de éste mundo, que eso te daba consuelo. Y te prometo, que encontraré la felicidad de nuevo, mi amor."

"...¿Como puedo amarte? Déjame contar las formas. Te amo de la manera mas profunda que la anchura y altura de mi alma puede alcanzar... Te amo como si fuera una necesidad de cada día, como el sol o la luz... Te amo con la pasión que puse en mis viejas penas y con la fé de mi niñez. Te amo con los suspiros, sonrisas y lágrimas ¡de toda mi vida!..."

"Nunca olvidaré todo el amor que me brindaste. Y finalmente ahora puedo ver claramente que era diferente. Y eso es algo bueno. Nuestro amor no cabia en un molde; era hermoso."

¿Que puedo darte a cambio?...libertad. Soy frío, desagradecido, por la mayoria de los grandes regalos que me diste ¿No te di nada después de todo? No, no hay frío pero me siento pobre en lugar de eso. Mis lágrimas frecuentes han corrido a los colores de mi vida...

"Me mostraste amor cuando creía que jamas vendría a mi. Me amaste apesar de las ciscunstancias. Y cuando pudiste alejarte, tomaste mi mano..."

Eres la dueña de mi corazón y te amare mejor después de la muerte.

"Adiós, mi Úndomiel"

Todo mi amor, Arwen.

Se quedó ahí un tiempo hasta que Gimli el enano apareció a su lado. Humildemente se arrodillo frente el verde sepulcro de la Estrella de la Tarde y dijo en su propia lengua palabras de luto y lamento.

Mientras meditaba, Gimli se puso de pié, y el dolor llenó su rostro. Legolas puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

"Vamos Gimli, es hora"

Después Legolas construyó un barco gris en las costas de Ithilien, y navegó bajando por el Anduin, luego sobre el océano; y con él, como dicen, iba Gimli el enano y cuando la nave se fue, fue en la Tierra Media el fin de la Comunidad del Anillo.

"Es solo un cuento, aunque triste, al igual que todas las historias de la Tierra Media, pero que puede conmover tu corazón."

Aragorn en _La Comunidad del Anillo_


	16. Comentarios

UFF! 

¿CUANTO PASO?

Un año? dos, lo lamento mucho, en verdad, me da mucha pena, pero la abandone por que simplemente ya no pude con esto, con el final.

Y es que auque no creo que les interese, tuve una herida muy grande, tan grande que todo lo que hablase de amor me lastimaba...me aleje del mundo y de esta bella historia.

Al volverla a leer me volvi a enamorar de ella y decidi subirla toda.

Les prometo corregirla tooooooda ya que la traducción está muy inmadura, fue hace taaaanto.

Una vez más les ruego que me disculpen y ahi le mandan las felicitaciones a la autora, que se merece un aplauso de pie por haberme hecho llorar! (en su tiempo)

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

Adulando a la autora, esta es la ÚNICA historia de amor bella que me he encontrado en LOTR, ya que a mi gusto los gringos son malísimos para inventar jejeje, te encuentras cada basura...

Esta pareja es bellísima, a mi parecer Aragorn siempre fue muy poca cosa para Arwen, siendo princesa elfa, por que no mejor un bello principe elfo para ella?

No es que lo menosprecie, simplemente me gustan mas los elfos para los elfos, hombres para hombres...etc.

Y simplemente este fic me pareció muy bien justificado, un amor mantenido en secreto para no herir a nadie.

Pobre de Arwen... pobre de Legolas. Al final no se pudo como querían...sniff...

Bueno es todo. Si saben de alguna otra historia que sea bella, que te haga llorar, no importa el tema o la pareja siempre y cuando este bien justificada, diganme! Tampoco importa el libro, serie. etc...

La leeré y si me gusta la traducire, no habra mas retiradas repentinas. Regrese de etre los muertos una vez y no volveré a morir. Lo prometo. POR LEER!


End file.
